All In Good Time
by RiddleMeThisBatman
Summary: Tribeca Prep gets a little interesting..
1. Chapter 1

**I miss writing, and I miss you guys. I'm ready to jump into another story. This is gonna be a long one, and just like GG&RS I am always open to your suggestions. My stories have never been just mine. They've been ours.**

Alright, alright.. I know. I'm a rebel. That's why they call me Rebel Russo… I may have gone too far this time though. Just maybe.. But, hey the little fuck stick had it coming to him. It's not my fault the dude has a little dick. Maybe he shouldn't have cheated on my brother. Maybe he shouldn't have given my brother chlamydia. Maybe he shouldn't have out-ed my brother, Max, to all of Tribeca Prep's student body. Just maybe if he didn't, if he hadn't done those things I wouldn't have snuck into the boys locker-room, and snapped a picture of his small package.. Honestly I thought about using magic to shrink his dick, but it was already pretty small, haha. I don't know what Max ever saw in that emo looking jackoff anyway. I mean he wasn't even that cute.

"Alex, Principal Laritate is ready to see you now." Mrs. Sherman called bitterly. She's never really liked me, but it's okay. I've never really liked her blonde terribly aging old ass anyway. Snoody bitch.

I hopped up out of the cushioned red chair I was waiting in, and strolled into Laritate's office. I'm so ready to get this shit over with. "Ah, Alexandra Russo." Laritate said as I sat down in front of his desk. One day I might turn him into a pig. He already looks like one, so we're half way there.

"Ah, Principal Laritate." I mimicked him with a grin on my face as I rested my converse a top his overly luxurious wooden desk. This thing is way too pricy for a principal to own.

Laritate sighed oh so heavily as he stared at my feet. I could tell he hated when I did this. "Feet down now Alex." He scolded. I rolled my eyes and removed them from his desk. "Care to tell me why you've taken it upon yourself to plaster nudes of Carl Edson across my campus?" He questioned me. I knew he was really angry about this. I licked my lips preparing to spew off some random bullshit, but before I could Laritate spoke again. "Quite frankly you're lucky that Mr. Edson is of age. Otherwise you would be facing charges for distribution of child pornography! You've publicly defiled a young man, Alex." He said to me. I just didn't care. "Do you feel no remorse?" He questioned.

I held my arms up. "It's not my fault he got the short end of the stick out of his family genes." I replied. "Pun intended." I added with a smile at my own cleverness as I dropped my hands back into my lap.

"You clearly have no sense of remorse for your unspeakable actions." The principal spoke as he looked through his calendar. "I have no choice but to suspend you for two weeks Ms. Russo." Sweet jesus! Two weeks off of school.. Hell yeah! Score for Russo.

I leaned onto Laritate's desk. "You, sir.. Are my hero." I said to the wanna be cowboy. I was so happy I didn't have to be at school for two whole fucking weeks.

I stood up to leave when I heard Laritate call out to me. "Not so fast Russo!" Shit. "I'm not finished with you yet." I sighed and turned back around to face him. "During your two week suspension you will be here. At Tribeca Prep. Sweeping and mopping the hallways."

"You've got to be fucking kidding me." I mumbled.

"No, Ms. Russo I'm not kidding." He informed me. "And, you will watch your language." He scolded me again. I rolled my eyes. Like I was going to watch my fucking mouth. Fucking prick. "You will meet with Janitor Robinson, Monday morning at 7:45 in front of my office." He said. "Now.. get out of my office."

"Fine." I said lowly as I turned to exit the room. I can't believe this shit. Two weeks of sweeping and mopping.

"Russo!" Oh, great. Here we go. The second I walk into the hallway Carl spots me. "What the fuck!?" Stupid fucking black Beiber hair. God I hate this kid.

"What?" I shouted.

His jaw dropped. Awesome he's being a dramatic faggot. "You know what!"

"I know you have a small dick, and chlamydia.." I said mockingly. "Am I missing anything?" The crowd that formed made a 'oooh' noise.

This kid still had his jaw hanging down. What makes gay men think they can be all dramatic and ten times bitchier than a female? These are the things I ponder at times like this. "You ratchet bitch!"

"Carl!" Max yelled as he pushed his way through the small crowd. "Get the fuck away from my sister." He demanded.

"Did you see what she did?" He practically squealed.

I chuckled at Max's ex. "Hey buddy either way you spin it, you got yourself into this."

"Nothing I ever did warranted this." He said pointing an accusing finger at me. I fucking beg to differ on that one.

Max got between us. "You cheated on me." He said starring into Carl's eyes. "That's what you did." And, just like that Max walked away. I guess he had nothing left to say. Carl, and I looked at one another. I was just chilling waiting for him to say something to me because I knew he was dying to. Instead he scoffed at me, then turned on his fabulous heels and left.

"That was.. interesting." I heard Harper say from my right.

"Dude. Why didn't you tell us what happened?" Stevie asked. I just noticed she was standing on my left.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean Max only told me yesterday." I told my best friends as the crowd that was once there dissipated. "You guys wanna smoke a bowl before we head to the Sub Station?" I asked. I knew they would've been down to help me, but it was just something I felt I had to do on my own. Now I just wanna kick back and get high.

I saw Stevie get a big grin on her face. "Sure thing Russo." She replied, then turned to Harper. "Load up a bowl?" She asked as she pulled a pipe out of her pocket and tossed it to our redheaded friend.

Just by looking at Harper you would think she never did drugs. I mean she's one deceiving bitch. She has everyone fooled with her perfect grades, and fruit dresses. No one knows her dad is a drug dealer. Hell I didn't even know until a month after I found out she smoked pot. Stevie and I think that's when she makes her dresses, when she's high off her ass. I mean it makes sense.

As our little trio was heading to the main entrance of Tribeca Prep the front doors virtually flew open. The whole hallway grew silent, and its occupants stood perfectly still. All we could see was the shadows of what looked like three feminine figures. The sun was blinding. As the doors began to close we got a better look at who entered the school.

On the left was slim blonde with short spikey hair and sparkling blue sapphire eyes. She rocked a studded leather jacket, grippingly tight light blue skinny jeans, and open toe gladiator style black stilettos. The girl on the right seemed a little older, like she might be enrolled in college instead of high school. She too was wearing her very own leather jacket. Hers was undoubtedly more subtle. This woman had pin straight long light brown hair as if the sun kissed it itself. She however was sporting leather pants as well, and her heels were black with red bottoms. And, finally the girl in the middle. She had fire engine red hair, something you could only get from a bottle. Just like the other two, she also had on a leather jacket. A white tank top visible underneath, and black skinny jeans wrapped themselves around her legs only to be covered by her knee high black studded leather heeled boots. Her eyes weren't to be underestimated by her blonde friend's however, because hers were the deepest shade brown could grasp without turning black.

The three jaw droppingly gorgeous females walked through the hall and right into the schools office. I glanced around and everyone seemed to still be seemingly hypnotized by them. At least the two younger ones. Hell I couldn't even help myself from drooling a little bit. "Wow." I said even though it was barely audible.

The school became alive again, and people moved on their merry way. "Who are those girls?" Stevie pondered out loud. But, I'd be a liar if I said I wasn't thinking the same thing.

"You know, I know liking girls is like your guys' thing.." Harper began to say. "But.. I could totally see myself sleeping with any one of them."

Stevie and I slowly turned to our wacky friend. Both of us a little fucking shocked to say the least. "What?" Stevie asked just as confused as me.

Harper looked between us. "What?" she asked as if she didn't just admit to wanting to sleep with a girl.

"Something's off." I said to our group. This was too weird. Tribeca Prep stood still for these girls. My straight best friend basically said she'd fuck one.. No. Something was definitely off.

**Drop me a quick review. Let me know what you liked, what you didn't like, what you wanna see.. All that good shit :)**


	2. Chapter 2

It was Monday morning, and I was off to Tribeca Prep all ready for my glorious day of mopping the damn floors. For now it was just me and Max walking along Waverly's dirty sidewalks. In a few blocks we'd meet up with Harper and Stevie. They live on the same street as one another. It's actually really convenient. Right now me and the younger brother were in conversation about none other than Carl. "Why? All I want to know is why?" He was still really hurt by the whole thing.

I was chewing on my cereal bar, and I realized I've never been cheated on before.. Well I don't exactly date either. "You know Max. People do some strange fucking things sometimes." I said while I chewed. He's my brother though, so he understands my mumblings.

"I guess." He said still feeling down. Carl was Max's first official boyfriend after all. It was starting to fuck with him.

Uh I hate seeing him like this. "Look Max. You're a Russo. That means you're automatically hot." Then I thought about it. "Justin is obviously exempt from that rule. I don't know what the fuck happened there.. That ugly duckling did not turn into a beautiful swan at all." And with that I finally got my little brother to smile.

"Well good day Russos." Harper greeted us cheerfully as we met up with her and Stevie. As always she was dressed in some weird ass outfit. But hey that's Harper, and that's why we love her.

"Sup." Stevie said with a joint in her mouth. I watched her inhale deeply, then extended it out to me as we continued our walk to school. "Here you go Alex."

"Oh, fuck yeah." I said as I hit it. "How you guys been?" I asked trying to hold my breath while I passed the joint to Max. I may have gotten grounded, but I still snuck out Saturday night. The joys of being a wizard. You can do damn near anything. I didn't spend Saturday night with the trio, I went out to a rave and rolled my ass off instead. I even had my way with a cute Asian girl in the bathroom. I live a good life.

Stevie flipped her multi-colored hair, and chucked. "I got this one on shrooms Friday night." She said gesturing to Harper.

"No fucking way." Max coughed out.

This stuff was stronger than what he was used to. Stevie probably charmed it so the high would last longer. "Careful Maxie. Stevie charmed it." Harper informed him. Yep. Called it.

"Nice." I said as I high fived Stevie.

Max was still coughing on and off. "You can charm weed?" he asked astounded. Kid wasn't even high yet, and I'm pretty sure his mind just got blown.

"You can charm anything." Stevie told him. "Alex, what the fuck. Why haven't you taught him?" She said playfully giving me shit. "I'm so disappointed."

"Psh.. whatever." I replied. "How was your trip Harper?" I had to know. I wish I was there for that. I'd give anything to watch Harper trip the fuck out.

…

The rest of the walk to school we listened to Harper's crazy trip. Which was, surprisingly, filled with fruit. I'm just happy she didn't think she was a glass of orange juice. I heard about a guy who did that and spilt himself.. come to think of it, he might have been on acid not shrooms.. I don't know. Didn't know him. Don't really give a fuck. Zero fucks actually.

Not two seconds pass since we walked through the doors, and there they are. Two of the three girls that made that crazy entrance Friday afternoon. The spikey blonde, and the fire engine red head. The two were just engaging what looked like small talk. "I forgot about them." I said once I saw them. I don't know how I forgot. I've probably destroyed too many brain cells from drugs and alcohol.. There's gotta be a spell to get those cells back. I'll have to look on the Wiz Web.

"They're so hot." Harper said under her breath.

Stevie, Max, and I were once again rattled into confusion. We all looked at Harper. "What is with you?" Stevie questioned. There is definitely something strange about those girls. I'd like to know what. They have Harper acting all weird.. well weirder than usual.

"Nothing." Harper defended. "What's with you?" she shot back. I don't think she even knew what was up. She seemed just as confused as we were.

"Harper." I said getting her attention. "You like boys. You like dick. What's attracting you to those girls?" I quizzed. This was just really off the wall. "Stevie, do you think they're witches or wizards?" I asked trying to come up with some reasoning for their effect on our own friendly redhead. Maybe they charmed themselves with a compelling spell, or something.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to start heading to class. Stevie shrugged. "I don't know man. I'll text you." We all said a quick 'see you later' and headed in separate directions.

I took a second and watched the two new girls, who were decked out in leather again. Harper had to walk past them to get to her first period. I sat back and saw the blonde one eye Harper as she walked past them. She full on checked her out. "Hey." The blonde spoke up. I remember Harper telling me she loves blue eyes, and even though I'm not a huge fan of them I have to admit that that blonde's eyes were something else.

"Hi." Harper said back shyly. Oh my god it's like she's got some kind of middle school crush on her. Gross. I could see her blush from here. Ugh I'm gonna puke. I gotta go met the janitor anyway. Maybe I can puke in that bucket.

…

You're insane if you think I would actually spend my day sweeping and mopping. Clinically fucking insane. I think I'll take a trip to.. hmm.. where to? Maybe England.. Maybe Japan.. "Russo!" Fuck me. "Hey a student barfed in the hall by room 118. Go clean it." Janitor Robinson instructed me.

I gave him a 'who the fuck do you think you are' look. "And I thought we were friends." I said as I pushed my mop and bucket down the halls towards room 118.

I peaked in a few classrooms on the way. I saw Stevie in her math class. Her eyes were wondering about. I waited till she saw me, and when she did I stuck up my middle finger and stuck my tongue out at her. She laughed, and the teacher saw, which made me bust out laughing when her teacher yelled at her. "Shouldn't you be mopping?" The teacher asked critically upon hearing me laugh obnoxiously.

"Shouldn't you have hair on your head?" I shot back at the bald man. Haha I could tell that hit a nerve, so I continued to push my little bucket down the halls. I'll finish this duel with him later. I don't need any more trouble.. yet.

Oh, there is no way I'm cleaning this shit up. What did this kid eat? Is that corn? Jesus. Someone got hammered last night. Ok, shit what was that cleaning spell.. Oh, right. I retrieved my wand from my boot and said the spell. "Clean it up, wash it, scrub it down." God, you know you would think they would make one that fucking rhymed. It would be so much easier to remember.

"I saw that." A voice announced, and it sent a chill down my spine. I felt my eyes widen, but I blinked it away and spun around. There she was. One of them.. One of the new girls. She arched one of her eyebrows. "Can you speak?"

"Shit." I brought my wand up. "Powers I invoke-"

"That won't work on me honey." The redhead cut me off as she took her index finger and ran it under my chin. When did she get so close to me? Her nails are really sharp. "You're lucky. If you weren't a wizard I'd compel you, you're so cute." Our eyes locked and I watched her dark brown eyes change colors. They shifted from extremely dark to a light brown, and back again. "Well damn it was worth a shot." She said as she pulled her hand from under my chin. I noticed she had a ring on her hand that read 'protege me a sole' around a glimmering ruby.

"What are you?" I asked her. I was dying to know what was going on. Now I know she isn't human. Otherwise I would've been able to erase her memory. And, I'm pretty sure humans can't change their eye color like that. I've never even seen that before.

She smiled at me. "My name.. is Demi."

"That's not what I asked." I reminded her. Now that I got a good look at her.. Holy shit was she fucking gorgeous. I knew she was hot when I saw her, but.. wow.. "You know I'm a wizard. So, what are you?" I asked again. She may be hot, but that doesn't mean that Alex Russo wasn't going to get her answers. Great I'm talking to myself in third person.

The girl that I now know as Demi stared at me, and I watched a smile tug at her lips. "So cute." She whispered. Then sauntered away.

She's walking away from me. This bitch is really walking away. "Woman I asked you a question!" I yelled at her.

Demi stopped in her tracks, she turned on her heels and at that moment I felt my heart rate completely halt then rapidly begin beating again. "..Do I make you nervous?" She asked, her confidence radiating.

"You make me aggravated." I replied without a second thought.

"Mmm." She grinned. "Are you sure that's the emotion you're feeling?"

Emotions? Is she an empath? "Are you an empath? Cause if you are you need some practice." This bitch. No one makes Rebel Russo nervous.

Her grin grew to a full smile. "Ooh someone's angry now." How does she know that? "I'm not an empath, sweetie." The hot redhead came closer to me, and placed her hand on my chest. I looked down at her hand then back up at her. "The way a person's heart beats says a lot about them."

"…What are you?" I asked again.

She removed her hand from my heart. "Maybe in time you'll find out."

I tilted my head to one side. "Why are you being so fucking difficult?" I inquired.

Demi moved even closer to me. I couldn't figure her out, and right about now I was confused on whether I wanted to punch her, or kiss her. I've never felt so much hate and passion towards someone all at once. I felt her hand push my hair back behind my ear, her sharp nails grazing my skin. She brought her face closer to mine, and I felt her breath hit the sensitive skin of my earlobe. "Just know I'm dangerous."

…..

"What the fuck does that mean?" Stevie asked me. I had told the trio about my run in with Demi. Now it was the topic of discussion. Now that we knew she wasn't human, it was eating at us to figure out what she was. If we find out what Demi is then her friends are most likely are the same thing.

I think for the first time in my life, I was actually searching through the books in our wizard lair.. And, I've been reading some passages too. Reading is so exhausting. I don't know why people do this for fun. They must be premeditative psychopaths. Fucking masochists, or something. "So, was she hitting on you or was she trying to scare you?" Harper quizzed. She was browsing through books with me, while Stevie was browsing the Wiz Web.

"I couldn't tell you Harper." I picked up a book about charmed ancient jewels, and things of that sort. "She can compel apparently. She tried to compel me, but because I'm a wizard she couldn't."

Harper shut the book she was going through. "Ok, Alex. I need you to remember as much as you can about your encounter with Demi." She said as she picked up a note pad and pen.

"What's going on in here?" My dad interrogated. No doubt this had to be one of the most bizarre things he's seen me do. "Wha.. Ahh.." He muttered.

The three of us looked at my father. "We might have a demon on our hands Mr. Russo." Stevie expressed our disarray. Explaining why we were sifting through books.

"A.. A demon? Have you called your brother Justin?" My dad inquired.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad. Justin couldn't handle this situation. Trust me." Justin was always terrible with girls. He would self-destruct at how hot these bitches are.

I saw my dad put his hands on his hips. "And just how do you know that?" Here we go. I'm about to get the 'you need to treat your brother better' lecture. Maybe I would if the prick didn't talk to me like I was beneath him.

"These are super hot demon babes." Stevie interjected. "We're talking like strong tens."

"I'm sure Justin could keep focus. Besides he has Juliet." My dad defended. "You need to call him." He said as she left the lair.

"You need to call him." I mimicked making my voice deeper and imitating the way my father walked. "Cause as soon as he saw these girls he'd either run screaming, or cream himself." Oh, I crack myself up.

"Hahaha." Stevie burst into a fit of laughter. "That's so true!" she struggled to say through her laughter. Yeah. Sometimes I'm funny.

"Shit, if Harper blushes like a crushing toddler.." I shrugged. "Who knows.. maybe we should call Justin and watch him freak." I suggested.

Harper gasped. "Alex! I was not blushing." She desperately strained to defend her incident this morning.

I gave Harper an 'oh really' look. "The fuck you weren't."

Our redheaded friend sighed. "Can we please just refocus." She begged. Stevie, and I complied. "Thank you." Harper breathed a sigh of relief. "Now, I need details." She said ready to take notes.

"You said she can compel so that should narrow it down a little bit." Stevie mentioned. "Did you learn anything else?"

I stared down at the book in my hands. "She has sharp nails."

"Holy shit." Stevie whispered. "Did you know wizards can compel too?"

"What!?" I said stunned.

"Yeah." Stevie replied. "Apparently you have to be like super fucking badass to do it. But, according to the Wiz Web it's been done before." She said turning the laptop towards me.

I scanned the article. "Well fuck me.." it was true. "It's says he was like 80 though." I pointed out. "These girls are our age."

"Ah yeah.. Disregard that then." She mumbled. "Definitely not an evil wizard."

I struggled to pick out any minor detail that I could. There just wasn't anything. No clues. I mindlessly flipped through the pages of the book I held. I don't think wearing leather constitutes as a clue. "She knew exactly how I felt." I stated. "I thought maybe she was an empath, but she said she wasn't. She said you could tell a lot about someone by the way their heart beats."

"The more you talk about Demi, the weirder she sounds." Stevie commented.

I continued to flip through the pages. I hate reading. At this point I was ready to toss this thing on the floor and take a nap. Then I found it. "Guys.." There is was. That pretty ruby ring on Demi's finger. "She had this ring on." I said jumping up.

I put the book down on the center table. "What language is that engraved on it?" Harper questioned. "The Gem of Amara." She read off the description that was in english. "mystical ring described as the equivalent to the Holy Grail for... vampires."

The three of us looked at each other. "They're vampires."


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright guys.. Here we go :)**

**.**

All day I was on my toes. Constantly remaining vigilant of my surroundings. I couldn't bring myself to just relax. I knew she could be around any corner, at any moment. Watching me. Waiting. Vampires are sneaky little fucks. And, these can walk around in the sunlight like there not creatures of the night all because of those damn rings and their little stones of Amara. You know after discovering they're vampires I was actually pretty confused as to why they made such an extravagant entrance last week. Normally they don't make massive scenes in the towns, or cities they decide to hide out at. Surely they have to know about demon hunters. So, why were they so careless? Are they truly that egocentric? Bitches got me all curious and shit.

After more researching we found out Demi must have been rather old. Her ability to read my emotions so accurately through my heart beat undoubtedly took many years of practice. We also found out wizards can do some pretty cool shit, I don't have the patience for that shit though. Yeah, yeah, yeah patience is a viture, blah, blah, blah.. Shove it up your ass.

I wonder how old Demi is.. It must be nice to stay that hot and not age a single day.. oh and speak of the devil, or uh vampire. Whatever. She just walked in the cafeteria with that blonde girl. Great here we go. Harper's staring again. "Harper!" I whisper yelled to get her attention.

Stevie, Max, Harper, and I were sitting at our usual lunch table. "Huh?" She mumbled turning her attention to me. "What'd you say Alex?"

"Oh my god." I grumbled as I put my face in my hands.

I saw an amused grin on Stevie's face. "This is priceless. Freaky, but still priceless." She stated as she took a bite of her pizza.

I stared at Harper. Is this what straight girls go through when they see me or Stevie? I know we've both had our fair share of straight bitches. Usually one night stands. I don't date straight girls. Stevie will try if they're hot enough. I don't need that though. Straight girls get so clingy because typically I'm their first girl. Haha that's a whole mess I don't need in my life.

"Oh, hey guys they're coming this way." Max announced.

I skimmed over the area my brother was looking at, and sure as shit there they were sauntering on over. Do vampires eat people food? I know they eat people, or suck their blood or whatever. But, Demi and her blonde buddy have trays of food. Oh wait, Juliet eats human food sometimes. Duh.

Our table was locked dead and center on the two attractive beasts. The blonde had a ring on her finger matching Demi's. I wonder how they both got one. The book from the lair mentioned that those rings were extremely rare. As Demi walked past our table she locked eyes with me. The redheaded vampire slightly parted her tantalizing lips, and winked at me. "Uh oh." Harper said uneasily. "Looks like someone's interested in you, Alex."

I glared at Harper. "Fuck." I commented realizing she was right. I'm not sure what Demi wants, but it seems like she wants something.

I briefly looked back and saw them sit down at a few tables behind us. "Screw it." Max spoke up. "Since when do you not chase tail. And, if Justin can date a vampire, there's no reason you can't fool around with one." He said as he finished off his slice of pizza. "She's hot for a girl." Max added. He wasn't there when I explained my run in with Demi, so Max has no idea she's a little on the evil side. At least that's the vibe I get from her. She's up to something. I can feel it. I just don't know what.

"I'd hit it." Stevie stated bringing me from my thoughts. "But, I'd be careful. She seems a little dark." She said scratching the back of her neck. Stevie does that when she's thinking. "She did tell you she was dangerous.. It's definitely a hit it and quit it situation."

It was silent for a second. "Yeah.. But.." I said as I stood up.

"Alex, where are you going?" Harper whisper yelled at me. I nodded over in Demi's direction. "Alex. You know she's not good. You said yourself she makes you uncomfortable." Harper reminded me.

I sighed. "She does." I agreed. "But, I've got to do this. They're up to something. This is the only way to find out what."

"There has to be another way." Harper said disbelievingly.

"Yeah. Probably." I said chuckling. "But, the other way doesn't involve me banging a sexy vampire, now does it?" I joked.

Stevie laughed. "Classic Alex."

But, then I got serious. "I in no way condone you trying to fuck the blonde one." I scolded Harper. "I mean fuck, you're supposed to be straight."

"I don't want to bang the blonde one!" Harper shouted, defending herself. I just shot her a look that said 'sure you don't', and left the table.

I took a deep breath and approached the redheaded vampire. "Mmm.. Hey." Demi said smiling as I sat down next to her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" She quizzed. "Oh, and honey, calm down I don't bite." She said glancing to my chest. This whole heart beat sensing is getting fucking annoying. And, she doesn't bite? My ass she doesn't bite.

I laughed, and it came out a little more nervous than I expected. Shit. "I kinda like it when a girl bites." I said trying to flirt by creating a sexual innuendo. I like biting as long as the girl that's doing it isn't trying to drain the blood from my body.

Demi glanced over to her blonde friend. "What's your name wizard?" she questioned me.

I chuckled. "You mean you don't know?" I asked arrogantly. What? I'm Alex fucking Russo, the Rebel Russo. Everyone at Tribeca Prep knows who I am. I'm a god damn legend in these halls.

Demi shook her head. "Sorry, babe. I'm drawing a blank here."

What? How? This bitch.. ugh. "Alex. Alex Russo." I introduced myself throwing on what I thought was going to be a fake smile, but it ended up being real. This girl is mind blowingly hot. However, I can't explain this off the wall urge I have to punch her. Half of me wants to knock her out, and the other half wants to have my way with her right here right now.

"I'm Miley." Her blonde friend spoke up. Ah, well it's nice to have a name to the face. "Your friend is cute." Miley said referring to Harper. Oh gross.

"Gross." I couldn't help but say. "Anyway, what are you guys?" I inquired for two reasons. One I wanted to change the fucking subject, and two I kinda just want to see if they'll tell me.

Miley and Demi exchanged a look at one another. Then Demi turned her attention back to me. "Come by my place later after school." I'm not sure if that was a question, or an order.

Mmh. I'd let her tell me what to do any day.. Oh, god stop. Stop. She's potentially pure evil.. That kinda makes her hotter. "Totally. I'll be there." I couldn't stop those words from exiting my mouth. It safe to say my brain was not doing the thinking on that one.. I'm gonna need a backup plan in case she tries to kill me.

…

"You're fucking crazy." Stevie said bluntly. "I agree. She's totally fuckable. But, why go into the belly of the beast?" I had just told her and Harper that I was going to Demi's place, and they were against it. With good reason.

I pulled my wand from my boot. I'm still grounded, so the only way for me to do anything is to use magic. "Guys I'll be fine." I assured them. Then I flashed out of my room, and into an alley way on 4th Street. "Ah, damn it." I groaned. I flashed into a puddle. I hate when that happens. I shook my boot and waved my wand to get the dirty water off.

Now I needed to walk to 6th Street. Demi said she lived at Delouse Apartments, unit 1308. Jesus, I'm nervous. I hope I'm not walking into my death. The least she could do is turn me. That way I'd still be alive.. in a dead kinda way. "Fuck, I could use a cigarette." I mumbled to myself.

Soon enough I had found the complex. I have to admit it's really nice. I trotted up the stairs. 1327 was the first door on my left. I walked down the spacious hall, its lights flickering on and off. It was weirding me out a bit. This place was way nicer than where I lived, so the lights shouldn't be flickering like that. The closer I got to 1308, the more I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. I felt a chill wash over my skin when I reached her door.

I reached out to knock, but the door eerily crept open. "Oh, what? That's a little extreme don't you think." I said exasperated as I entered the apartment. "Jesus fucking Christ! Is that necessary?" I screamed upon seeing the brunette that was part of that dramatic entrance last week. She had raw meat in her hands and blood covering her mouth, and dripping from her chin. She was seated on the couch, hovering over the coffee table devouring some piece of blood drenched meat.

The brunette looked up at me. Her eyes were light brown, like bright light brown. And, she lowly growled at me. "Dallas!" Demi bellowed as she entered the room.

I don't think vampires growl. "..What.. is that?" I asked pointing at the girl that growled at me.

"That's my sister, Dallas." Demi said as she walked over to me. The redheaded vampire stared into my eyes. This girl and eye contact. I looked away, breaking it. "Don't be scared to look into my eyes, sweetie." She said softly as she slowly slid her hand into mine.

I swallowed hard, and looked back up only to see a mischievous grin on her face. "What?" I questioned.

"You're just really cute." She replied.

Behind her I saw her sister, Dallas finish her meal. She sniffed the air. Then set her sights on me. "Wizard." She stated.

My eyes widened. "How-" I started to ask, but Demi cut me off.

"I've never had sex with a wizard before." She stated.

She just set up the perfect line for me. "Trust me.. It's magical." I replied feeling confident. Now I know this is why I'm here. She just wanted to get me in bed. Which I am totally cool with. Cause this has got to be the hottest vampire since the dawn of time.

Demi gently tugged on my hand, signaling for me to follow her. I was a little uneasy about it, but never the less still followed the bloodsucker. These mixed feelings are fucking irritating. What I want to do, and what I know I should do are completely different. But, just watching her backside as she led me down the dark hall of her apartment made me want to tear her clothes off. I knew she had a gorgeous face, and I now know her ass is nothing short of miraculous.

I licked my lips just as she spun around. Oh, I guess we're in her room. "I know. It's nice." She said as if she knew I was staring at her ass the whole walk back here.

She walked behind me to shut her door, and I took in her bedroom. It was dark. Very dark. The windows were boarded up. Her furniture was dark wood. Her bed was an all black set. Her floor was blood red carpet. I could feel her behind me, so I turned around. Again we locked eyes, and she slipped her black leather jacket slowly off of her shoulders and let it hit the floor behind her. "Come here, wizard." She said as she ran her tongue across her now exposed fangs.

"Shit." I grumbled. Still fighting mixed feelings. For the life of me I couldn't leave. I never wanted someone so bad in my life.

Demi brought her hand up to caress my jawline. She stepped into me. "I promise not to bite." She whispered against my lips.

I could feel my mouth water. Pure desire burned inside of me. Lust. I felt a flame ignite within me. I couldn't take it. I crashed my lips against hers, and let the passion flourish.

.


	4. Chapter 4

Stevie had ditched her third period class, and I straight up dropped my mop in the hall back by the southwest exit. We came up to the rooftop of Tribeca Prep to smoke a joint. This was a decent smoking spot. We could've flashed somewhere cooler, but.. I guess I'm just too lazy for that right now. I'm still pretty exhausted. "So, when are you gonna tell me about that hickey behind your ear?" Stevie quizzed as she deeply inhaled. Shit. I must have forgotten that one last night. I used my wand to get rid of all the marks Demi left on my body. Magic tends to be quite useful at times.

She passed the joint to me. "Uhh." I stammered. I let out a small grumble before I took a big hit myself. I knew she wasn't going to let it go, so I might as well tell her. "Well." I said struggling to hold my breath in. "I'm pretty sure- *cough*- I had the best -*cough**cough*- sex of my life." Fuck me this is strong.

"I'm seriously hoping you didn't take it like a bitch the way you're taking this joint." My friend teased me.

"Fuck you." I playfully shot back as I laughed and passed the rolled up weed back to her.

Stevie held it between her thumb and index finger, and looked at me. "I demand details." She stated, hitting the joint once again.

-FLASHBACK-

There we were. Battling for dominance. Rolling around restlessly in her bed. Our clothes had been discarded long ago without a care in the world. Her cold skin was giving me chills, yet a strange feeling of comfort. Her nails harshly raked down the sides of my abdomen. If I wasn't seemingly high off of lust that would've hurt, but instead it drew a moan from my throat. "Moan for me baby." Demi whispered in my ear. Oh god she's a talker. I moaned again from the feeling of her chilled breath on my ear. "I want you to scream my name."

I couldn't take anymore. That was it. I sat up, her in my lap. I grabbed her by the back of the neck and crashed our lips together. It was like fire was meeting ice. I let my hands roam freely along her flawless, irresistible curves. Our kisses were filled with what felt like aggravated passion. She jammed her tongue passed my lips, so I took it between my lips and sucked on it. I felt her smile against my lips, and retract her tongue. She pressed her forehead against mine as I slid my hands down her back, and roughly grabbed her ass. This thing is fucking amazing. I wonder if she does a lot of lunges.

Demi stared at me straight in the eyes. "Fuck me." She ordered. "Fuck me as hard as you can." She whispered against my lips. "..And then, I'm going to fuck you until you cry." At her words I literally felt my legs shake from anticipation.

My lips found their way to her neck. I placed wet kisses anywhere and everywhere I could. I licked and sucked on her cold flesh. I traced kisses all down her chest, and teased her with my fingers. Rubbing the area, but not going inside. I knew she was craving it. Her exposed fangs were sharp, and her eyes were practically pitch black. I felt her hand skim up the back of my neck. Her nails scrapped against my scalp. Then she grabbed a fist full of my thick brown hair and pulled. I moaned at the sensation. Demi stuck her tongue out, and lightly licked my bottom lip. At that moment I entered her with two fingers. The vampire threw her head back and let out a deep moan. I began thrusting in and out of her, each time going a little faster. "Ohh, fuck me Alex!" She moaned out. "Hard."

I began pumping in and out of her as hard and as fast as I could. I reached up with my free hand and wrapped it around her throat, choking her. "Is this what you want." I asked her teasingly as I tightening my grip on her neck.

"I want you to choke me, scratch me, bite me.." the redheaded vampire struggled to say through her clenched teeth. I slowed my paced and released her throat. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and threw her off of me and directly onto her bed. I shoved her head down into her pillow, and began fucking her from behind. Every girl I've ever met loves doggy style. And, apparently vampires are no different. I couldn't resist the urge to smack her ass. I pulled back and smacked it as hard as I could.

Her moans only grew deeper, and deeper. She let out an almost primitive growl as she came. "Uh I'm not done with you yet." I informed her before I switched our positions.

-END FLASHBACK-

"What about her fucking you?" Stevie questioned as she took another hit. By now the joint was dwindling down to its final hits. "How was that?" she asked wanting further details. We always talked about out sex lives to one another. Sometimes we did with Harper too, depends on if she is up to listening about it or not that day.

I looked away from Stevie. "You know the third girl we saw. The brunette. I don't think she's a vampire. I think she's something else." I commented, desperate to change the subject. My best friend stared at me for a moment. "..What?" I asked annoyed.

She didn't say anything at first. She was just looking at me. She knew I was trying to avoid the subject. "..did she not fuck you in return? Is she a pillow princess?" Stevie tried to dig.

I took the joint from her. "No, she fucked me." I stated as I took a long hit. "I just.."

"..You took it like a bitch, didn't you!" Stevie yelled. "Alex Russo can dish it out like no other, but she can't take it?!" She shouted like she made some amazing discovery.

"Shhh!" I attempted to shut her up.

Stevie looked around. "Dude we're on the roof. No one can hear me." She pointed out.

"I don't care." I told her. "I don't know why, but.." I stood there struggling to find the words to express how things went down between Demi and I. "..I was just so turned on by the time I was done with her.. I mean I took it.. it was fucking amazing, but yeah I took it like a bitch... I lost count of how many times I came."

Stevie got a wicked grin on her face. "Up top." She said asking for a high five. I smiled and high fived her. "About time you got your socks rocked."

Then I remembered what I was changing the subject to, and remembered I actually needed to tell Stevie, Harper, and Max about it. "Oh, shit Stevie about the brunette.."

…..

"So, what do you think Dallas is?' Harper asked me.

Its lunch time now, which means the vamps will be walking in any minute. "I have no idea. It crept me out though." I said thinking back to seeing her devour whatever animal she had in front of her.. yeah, not eating this spaghetti.

"You've gotta go back in." Max spoke up, as I stole his burger from him. "Hey!"

"Shut up." I retorted. "here take my spaghetti." I said sliding my tray to him.

"Maybe we should all get to know them a little bit better instead of sending Alex in alone." She suggested. "Demi seems pretty fixated on Russo by the looks of things." She said nodding in the direction of the oncoming vampires. There she was. Demi. What a fitting name. I both hate it and like it at the same time. Kinda like her. I snarled without even thinking about it. "Whoa tiger. I thought you were cool with her?" Stevie quizzed.

My mixed reactions to her probably make me look crazy. "I don't know how I feel about her." I stated. "I like her, but I don't." I said as I stared at the vampire heading in my direction. "She's irresistible, but I have the strangest urge to want to kick her ass.."

"I don't think they're exactly on the good side." Harper chimed in.

"Oh, what happened? I thought you were all lezy for Miley." I joked.

"I am not!" Harper defended.

"Haha okay." Stevie teased. "Oh shit here they come. Alex ask them to hang." She said shoving me off my seat. Luckily I didn't fall I just awkwardly stood up in front of them.

"H-hey." I stuttered. I wasn't nervous I just needed to regain my balance.

Demi let a sly smile grace her lips. "Hello."

How do you invite two of the undead to hang out? They've been walking the earth for god knows how long. What do I even say? "You guys wanna like, hang later?" I said putting my hands in the front pockets of my skinny jeans. I guess that works.

Miley rolled her eyes and looked at Demi. "We really need to get back on track here Demetria." Oh, Demtria? Wow.. Vampireish much? What did she mean back on track? On track to what?

"We're doing fine." Demi replied. "There's no reason we can't hang out with the wizards."

"You know this whole wizard thing is starting to feel derogatory." I commented. What? It was. I don't openly call them Vampires, do I? …Well not really anyway..

"Honey, you're prettier when you don't use that thing for words." Did Demi really just say that to me? I think she did. I couldn't help but scoff at her comment.

Immediately I heard Stevie laughing behind me. "Fine. We'll hang out with them." Miley agreed reluctantly. "As long as the cute human with the weird outfits comes along." The blonde said to me.

I glanced back at Harper. "Um.. Yeah.. sure.." I said weirded out my this. I don't get it, but.. no it's just fucking gross. I'm gonna have to watch these bloodsuckers tonight, and make sure they don't try anything. It looks like Miley's got her eye on Harper something intense. And, I'm not a hundred percent sure about Demetria. Yeah we had a great time last night, but this doesn't feel like a good idea at all. I just felt my heart sink into my stomach.

…..

Later that night around dinner time a knock came to the door. Everyone in the living room stopped and looked at each other. This was it. I stood up, and slowly made my way to the door. It's not Demi I'm worried about. For some reason I feel.. content with her. I'm not all too worried about Demi, even with the like/hate feelings I have towards her. I feel like we've created this bizarre bond with one another. The other vampire, Miley. She's a different story..

I opened the door, and there they were. "Hi guys, come on in." I greeted with what I hoped was a welcoming smile.

"You have a very colorful house." Demi stated as she looked around. It was the opposite of hers. Hers was kinda on the dark side.

Miley sat down on the couch next to Harper. "So human, ever made love to a vampire?" she flirted.

"Umm..Uhh.." Harper stammered.

"Hey!" I spoke up. "No hitting on Harper."

"Why did you let a human know about you?" Demi asked me, gliding her chilled fingertips down my forearm causing goose bumps to rise on my skin. "I thought wizards had a code against that kind of thing." She spoke quietly as if she were only talking to me even though Miley, Harper, and Stevie were all in the living room with us.

I glanced over to where Harper and Miley were on our orange sofa. "Make sure your friend doesn't try anything crazy with Harper." I instructed Demi as I returned my view to her.

The redheaded vampire slyly smiled. "Crazy like what?" she quizzed.

I sarcastically shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know.. like maybe trying to compel her." I said to remind her she tried that one on me before she was sure I was a wizard.

"..Fine." she replied looking into my eyes. Then she walked away from me, and towards the couch her vampire friend was sitting on. "Don't compel her." She instructed as she plopped down onto the couch herself.

The blonde vampire glanced between me and Demi. "Oh haha. Ok, I see what's happening." Miley stated. "I won't need to compel this one anyway." She said confidently.

The facial expression Harper dawned was one of confusion and slight fear. I could read Harper like a book. I can tell she's having a hard time realizing she likes a girl, and that girl being a vampire isn't going to make it any easier. Then add on that she's probably an evil vampire, because let's face it damn near all of them are. I mean hello people, they live off of blood. "Is there any way we could go somewhere private?" Demi suddenly asked me with a glint of mischief in her eye. I've been told I have mischief in my eyes. I wonder if that's what my eyes get like..

I scanned the living room, and my eyes stopped on the spiral staircase that led up to my bedroom. "Go ahead." Stevie spoke up. "I got this." She said talking about the Harper/Miley situation. The two were entangled in some small talk. It sounded liked they were talking about Harper's family origins.

"Are you sure?" I questioned. I didn't want to leave her alone with Miley. Yeah, Harper's here, but what's she going to do. She doesn't have any magic, or any way of really defending herself. Hell I don't even know Demi, but I do know that all she wants from me is sex. I'm not in fear of my life or anything. I turned to face Demi. "You know what.." I said placing my hands on her shoulders. "As much as I want to go up to my room, and fuck each other up.. I'm not leaving one of my best human friends with a vampire."

"Sweetie, she's not going to do anything to her." The redheaded vampire tried to assure. "The last thing we need is wizards on our trail. We might love sex, but we're not dumb honey." She told me as she slowly removed my hands from her shoulders.

I really hope this bitch isn't lying. We stared at one another for a moment before I took her hand in mine, and began leading her to the staircase. Just as we reached the spiral stairs an unexpected guest was traveling up them.

"Ahh!" My older brother Justin shrieked. It sounded like the victim in a horror film seeing the killer. Annoyingly high pitched. His skin even paled.

I glanced to Demi only to see her fangs exposed and eyes dark. "Vincenzo Pepe." She growled. What the fuck is going on.. oh wait.

Justin reached down under the collar of his shirt, and pulled out his necklace. On the silver chain was a silver cross. Its presence gaining a hiss of disapproval from Demi. "Juliet!" He yelled panic stricken. I cant believe he hunts under his middle names. Ha,tool.

As Juliet appeared by his side, Miley appeared next to Demi. Vampires are fast. Not the Flash fast, but let's just say they can move at twice the speed of that Jamaican dude that won all those medals at the Olympics that one year.

This situation was growing intense. It was like they were waiting for someone to make the first move. "Who let you in?" Justin shouted at the two. "Huh? Who let you in this house Demetria?" He shouted again.

Demi's eyes had gone completely black. "Took you long enough to find us." She snarled. "We made quite the entrance Vincenzo. What held you up?"

Okay, I'm so confused. "I'm so confused." I mumbled.

"Alex, did you let her in?" My older brother yelled accusingly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"Well then cast a spell and revoke your welcome." He ordered, still yelling. Gosh, he's really flipping out. "Damn, Alex. You make Max look smart sometimes."

I scoffed at Justin's comment. I love Max, I do, but we all know he's not the brightest crown in the box. "You know what you handle it. Demi's not trying to kill me. You're the demon hunter." I said crossing my arms over my chest.

"You're the worst sister ever." Justin huffed.

"Sister?" Miley and Demi said simultaneously.

It quickly turned awkward. Everyone was glancing around at everyone as we all came to terms with what was happening. Justin was hunting the vampires, one of which I slept with. The only question I have is why. Why is Demi now hunting Justin? ..Or is that what's even happening here? This has only made things more complicated.

Suddenly Demi rushed Justin, but Juliet was quick to jump in front of Justin before Demetria got to him. Her eyes had darkened and her fangs were now exposed as well. Juliet swung and clawed Demi's flawless face. "Oh. Juliet. You don't hit like you used to." Demi chuckled as she licked the cut that was now on her lips. That was an evil chuckle if I've ever heard one. "Lay off the animal blood. It's certainly weakened you." She said before punching Juliet square in the jaw.

Miley grabbed Justin by his shoulders and threw him to the other side of the room. His body crashed hard against our walls. The thud echoing, and his body leaving a dent in out drywall. Damn these vampires are strong.

Demi and Juliet were now trading blows. It almost looked like Demi was holding back somewhat. Then out of nowhere she jumped and did a spinning back kick knocking Juliet to the ground. "Stop!" I shouted above the chaos that was taking place. To my surprise the room halted. "What is going on?" I quizzed. I just wanted to get to the bottom of this.

The redheaded vampire looked at me. "This doesn't concern you, wizard." She said before vanishing, taking Miley along with her.

"Ok.. how the fuck did she do that?"


	5. Chapter 5

"How could you let them in here Alex?" Justin yelled at me as he groggily got up off the floor. Once he was up he walked over to his blonde vampire girlfriend, Juliet, who was holding her jaw. "Don't you remember anything dad taught us about vampires?"

"..No." Like I paid attention when dad was lecturing us. Get real.

"Demetria is very dangerous." Juliet informed me as she began to rub her sore neck. Demi's kick really did an number on her. "Miley is fairly young, so she isn't much of a threat. But, Demetria on the other hand is not to be toyed with." See why can't Justin just learn to talk to me instead of being an overly dramatic asshole all the time.

"Just how old is Demi?" Stevie questioned.

The vampire and demon hunter couple sighed in unison. "Legend states she's been around since 1328." My brother began to explain. "Her family were residences of a small village in Italy. The village of Rocca Di Netro. Her father was a blacksmith, and due to their lack of males being born into the family her older sister, Dallas, became a blacksmith-"

"Dallas. What is she?" I interrupted.

My older brother cleared his throat. "..She's a warewolf." That would explain the scene I walked into at Demi's place. But, how does one sister end up a vampire, and the other a warewolf..

I glanced over to my friends. Stevie shrugged, but Harper just seemed out of it. She wasn't even paying attention. I need to find an anti-spell compelling for her. "That's why Demetria is after Justin." Juliet spoke up. "Dallas murdered Professor Crumbs' son."

"So, Professor Crumbs wants Dallas dead?" Stevie asked.

"Wait. Why did Dallas kill Professor Crumbs' son?" I quizzed. This was turning out to be way more complicated than I originally thought.

"Well Dallas didn't, Demi did.. But it was because his son, Professor Breuvial, was developing a plan to wipe out all warewolves, vampires, wizards, and all other non-mortal beings that stood against the code of his father." Juliet explained. "Demetria knows how to lie dormant, and has been off the councils radar for hundreds of years.. Her sister however.. Defies the code openly without caution. She easily became a target, and the council issued orders for her death."

"Every demon hunter has been sent to find her." Justin picked up where his girlfriend left off. "Demetria came out of hiding once the executive decision was made. And, since then any hunter that attempted the assassination ordered by the council has shown up dead on the door steps of Professor Crumbs."

So, orders were sent to kill her sister.. "Well of course she's going to kill them if they're trying to kill her sister.. I'd kill anyone that tried to hurt Max."

Justin's face went to one of stone. "Thanks." He said bitterly.

"..What about you?" I asked. "Why aren't you dead?" I wasn't trying to be a bitch I just knew Justin hunted all the time. When he wasn't at college, or with Juliet that's what he's usually up to.

"I haven't actively engaged them." Justin replied placing his hands on his hips. "I was there when Professor Breuvial was murdered though." He said hanging his head.

"What happened?" Harper asked. It was nice to see her coming back to reality. I guess it's a lot for her to handle. She's been around some crazy stuff before, but she's never witnessed any fights other than the occasional school fight. She's never dealt with any vampire besides Juliet, and Juliet's a sweetheart. Hell I've never dealt with any other vampire either..

JUSTIN'S FLASHBACK

A pack of six hunters entered The Council's chambers. It was a huge court room style room, and during trials all seven members of the council would be seated up in the front of the room in their distinctively designed chairs. Behind the hunters was a cage. They pulled it behind them with the prize inside. This particular cage was made of stainless steel, and the bars were charged with 10,000 volts of electricity. Anything that came in contact with it was sure to feel its power. It was the only thing strong enough to contain the beast. "Ah, is this the warewolf I seek?" Professor Crumbs said pleased.

"Yes, your Lord." One of the hunters spoke. "I present to you Dallas, Warewolf of Rocca Di Netro." The masked man said gesturing to the caged animal. It's teeth sharp and dripping with saliva. It's fur standing up ready to attack if it ever broke free. Eyes redder than the purest blood.

All of the hunters were in full combat gear. No expense was spared on creating this team, and getting them the supplies they needed. Sent with them was a female. However, this was no ordinary female. This female was The Slayer. There is only one in the world at a time. Into every generation one is born. A human chosen to fight the forces of evil, and given amazing abilities such as strength, speed, and endurance. This one's name was Hope..

They couldn't flash in with magic because the voltage of the cage made their magic unstable. So, in order to keep Demetria off their trail an airplane was put to use. They made sure to travel with the sun. never letting the night sky overcome them. They needed to avoid the night for two reasons. One was Demetria, and the other was fear of the full moon. New warewolves can't control the change, but older ones can. Dallas was far old enough to control her change, and do it when she pleased, not needing a full moon. For older warewolves the full moon gives them added strength, and even more is provided when that moon turns red.

"Shut the doors, and block all entry points." Professor Crumbs ordered. "The sun will be setting soon. I don't want Demetria to find her way in." With the chambers being a public building vampires could come and go as they pleased. "We'll handle her when the time is right."

The sound of glass shattering echoed throughout the room. "Man your positions!" The Slayer shouted at the geared up men. "Switch to your UV hollow bullets!" This team had some of the most advanced weaponry I had ever seen.

As the team went to switch their gun magazines the door to the chambers flew open. "There's no better time than the present." Demetria said as she entered the room with fists flying. She took on the whole team. Blows were traded back and forth. She could jump up to 20ft into the air. I watched her punch though a man's skull and lick her knuckles after. She made quick work of the recon team, and all that was left was her and the Slayer. "Mmm.. A Slayer." Demetria said knowingly as if she could sense it.

"That's right." Hope replied. "Are you ready to turn to dust?" She said twirling a wooden spike in her hands. "You don't mind if I kill you with this do you? I'm not a big fan of guns."

"Oh, that's cute." The vampire cooed. "This isn't a pageant sweetie. Cute gets you nowhere here." She said before kicking Hope in the abdomen.

Hope came back with a strong right hand to Demetria's jaw. I sat behind Professor Crumbs as the battle raged on. It was like nothing I had ever witnessed. It seemed like the duel lasted hours, but it was over just as quick as it started. Demetria had gotten the advantage over the Slayer, and grabbed a fist full of her hair. The vampire pulled the Slayer's head back, exposing her neck. Then without as much as a second thought she sank her fangs into Hope's flesh. I saw her drain a slayer.

Demetria tossed Hope aside like a rag doll. Her body lifeless. "Unlock this cage!" She screamed at us. The Slayer's blood staining her face as it dripped down her chin and neck.

"I cannot do that Demetria." Professor Crumbs stated rising out of his chair.

"Fine." She growled. Then the vampire then began walking in our direction. I froze.

She reached out to grab the Professor, but was unable to reach him. He had some kind of force field protecting him. "You cannot harm me. I am far more powerful than you." He informed her.

She snarled and then set her sights on me. "Give me a reason not to kill you." She said to me. "One." She growled grabbing me by the throat. For the first time I was truly scared for my life. My body betrayed me and I felt my pants dampen. Demetria looked down. I think she could hear the liquid dripping onto the hardwood floors. "..You're pathetic." She growled as she grabbed my unmentionables and squeezed tightly. I gasped for air. The pain alone was making me want to pass out. "Not to mention you feel small." She belittled me before throwing me off to the side. I landed hard on the floor next to a discarded dead hunter.

"Leave here Demetria." The Professor ordered. "You can do no harm to me here."

"Is that a challenge?" She asked deviously. Demetria turned on her heels, and exited the room the same way she came in. I thought she was done. But, she reentered with Professor Breuvial in her grasp. "Free my sister." She demanded bringing Breuvial to his knees. "Or he dies." She threatened. I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything. The look in her eyes was.. she wasn't joking. She was determined, and ready to kill whoever stood in her way.

Professor Crumbs had this look on his face.. it was one I thought I'd never see on his face. It was fear. "..As you wish." He said waving his hand, and causing the electricity to desist.

Dallas busted though the bars, howling. "Never trust a vampire." Demetria stated. Then snapped Professor Breuvial's neck, killing him.

END JUSTIN'S FLASHBACK

"…You pissed yourself?" I chuckled. "Seriously? Hahaha" I couldn't help but laugh. I know he was in a shitty situation, but wow. Wow. Aha ha.

"Alex!" Justin bellowed. "It isn't funny!" He defended, or at least was attempting to defend himself.

"Haha I'm sorry Justin." Stevie said trying to stop laughing herself. "But, haha.. that's funny."

"She's dangerous!" My older brother yelled.

"And she said you had a small dick, ahaha!"

"Alex!"

I cleared my throat. "Ok.." I said stifling my laugh. "Ok.. I'm good." But, then I broke and started laughing again. "Ah haha." Seriously, why tell us that part? Just say she choked you. Haha.

"Alex she will kill you!" Juliet shouted above Stevie and I's laughter.

Our laughter halted instantaneously. "..Shit Justin.." I mumbled once it all dawned on me. "What did you do to piss her off? Is she really just mad because you can't control your bladder?"

Juliet huffed. I guess I was starting to get under her skin a bit. About time though. They've been together for like two years and I've never seen her mad. "Demetria wants him dead because he's a hunter." The blonde vampire stated. "That and because he's dating me.."

Stevie, Harper, and I all glanced at each other. "What's that have to do with anything?" Stevie inquired. I was pretty damn curious too.

"I've taken an oath to help the council." She informed us. "No human blood. No killing.. And, I help the hunters track down targets. In Demetria's eyes I'm a turncoat."

"You are." Harper stated. "Not that it's a bad thing. Its just.. you know.."

Juliet sighed. "Yeah, I know."

"Oh, Justin.. You are so fucked." I said realizing he pissed off the wrong undead woman. I don't know Demi, but off of what I have heard, and the vibe she gives off.. Justin got in a little too deep.

I watched my brother walk into the kitchen. "Anyone want a water?" He asked us all as he opened the fridge.

"Hold on." Harper said standing from the couch. "She clearly could've killed you here." She said thinking out loud. "Why not just do it?"

Great I feel a scooby gang brain storm coming. "She wants Crumbs dead. She has to since he issued the orders for Dallas' head." Stevie mentioned.

"Why waste her time on small fish like you." I said to Justin. "I mean, she made quite the entrance at Tribeca Prep." I reminded everyone. "She wants to be found.."

"By who?" Harper quizzed sitting back down on the orange sofa.

Justin came back into the living room with a water bottle for everyone in the room. "She wants Crumbs." He said putting the bottles on the coffee table. "She's set a trap, or is setting one as we speak."


	6. Chapter 6

Demi and Miley weren't at school all week, and it was finally Friday, which meant the weekend. Professor Crumbs sent Justin to Tribeca Prep this morning to tell us we needed to be in his chambers first thing after school. Something tells me this is going to be about Waverly's new occupants. So, that's where I am now. In the council's chambers. "We need any information you may have collected on Demetria." Crumbs demanded. "Any on Dallas as well."

Stevie and I looked at one another. "We don't really know anything about them." My best friend told the old man honestly.

"Justin tells me you invited them into your home." He said with a look of disapproval on his face. "Is this true, Alex?"

God damn it. I'm going to kill Justin. He just can't keep his mouth shut. I get she's dangerous, but Crumbs already doesn't like me after the last incident I caused.. I may have done something that caused the Wizards World's power to cut out for like an hour. But I fixed it! "In my defense I didn't know she was evil." I said trying to defend myself.

"She's a vampire." The Professor stated matter of factly. "You should know better. I know your father taught you better than that."

My mouth practically flew open. "He's dating a vampire!" I said, pointing at my older brother. "Apparently not all of them are evil. How was I supposed to know?"

"Don't bring her into this." Justin said exasperated, placing his hands on his hips.

I looked at my brother. "You ratted me out, so fuck you." I whispered angrily to him.

Professor Crumbs folded his hands together. "Juliet is a special case." The old man explained. "She's of value to the council. Demetria is not. She is a threat."

"Well I don't know what to tell you." I stated. "What do you know about her?" I asked. "I'll tell you if I know anything new." I proposed.

The Professor opened an old beaten up brown leather covered book that was in front of him. "Very well." He said turning the worn pages. "Ah, here we go." The old man said turning the book around and extending it out to myself and Stevie.

Stevie went up to grab the book. I followed behind her, and we began looking it over. They knew a lot about Demi. Demetria Devonne. She's 5'3". Has a known top speed of 57mph. Can jump up to 25ft. Sense heartbeats. Sees clearly in the darkness. Excessive strength. Exponential hearing. Has the ability to compel. Known to be able to feed off lust. Can induce nightmares.

"She's an evolved vampire."' Professor Crumbs said pulling my away from the book. "Her abilities have reached regions most vampires only dream of being able to accomplish." He informed us.

"Hey she can feed off of lust." Stevie pointed out, nudging me with her elbow.

My eyebrows scrunched together as the wheels in my head began to turn. "…She feed off of me?" I mumbled quietly to myself.

"What?" Justin asked. Great, I think he overheard me. "What did you say." He demanded to know. There's no way in hell I'm telling him that in front of Professor Crumbs. He'll probably accuse me of treason.

"Don't worry about it." I said brushing him off. "I thought that if you killed the vampire that turned her you could turn her human?" I asked Crumbs. At least I think you can do that.

The Professor sighed. "I'm afraid it's not that easy Alex." The old man told me. "That's just a myth put into movies. It doesn't actually work." He assured me.

"Alex, what did you say?" Justin questioned me. I guess he wasn't giving into the subject change.

"Not here." Stevie whispered under her breath to my brother. "She has a ring." Stevie told Crumbs. "The Gem of Amara."

At the news the old man put his head in his hands. "This is proving to be extremely difficult." He grumbled.

"I could make it easy." A voice called out. Professor Crumbs' head shot up at its presence. No fucking way is that who I think it is. I turned around and there she was. The topic of discussion. Demi. And, it wasn't just her. She brought reinforcements. Dallas and Miley. "Call it off Crumbs." Demi said standing front and center of her group. God she is so hot. Oh, fuck I need to stop that. She's evil for fucks sakes.

Justin drew is wand. "Oh, hey that's the smart thing to do." I said sarcastically. "It's not like she hasn't killed the previous hunters sent for her sister or anything." His stupidity never ceases to surprise me.

Demi raised a challenging eyebrow at my brother. "I would listen to your sister."

He glanced between the redheaded vampire and me. "Drop it." I whisper yelled at him. He looked at me like I had lost it. Any normal person would. Shit if I was watching this I'd think I had lost my marbles. "Justin. Drop. It." I told him again. Thankfully this time he listened. He dropped his wand to the floor leaving it discarded carelessly. I knew he wasn't happy I told him to do it, but I honestly think that it was for the best.

"Mmm.. smart boy." Miley cooed.

"Now let's get to the real problem." Demi spoke with conviction. "Call off the hunt." She demanded.

"No." The Professor said boldly. "Dallas has done enough. Her actions warrant her death." Oh fuck. This can't end well. "I will not back down from this."

A smirk appeared on Demi's face. "You don't want to go to war with me." She threatened the professor. Then she locked eyes with me, and saw that I now had the brown leather book in my hands. From the look in her eyes I think she knows what's in it. "Learn anything interesting, Wizard?" she teased, exposing her fangs and running her tongue over them. Bitch.

She can feed off of lust, so I guess it's time to get angry then.. I threw the book to the floor, and grabbed my wand out of my boot. I walked straight towards Demi. Dallas growled, and admittedly it scared the shit out of me, but I wasn't going to let it show on my face. The tip of my wand lit up and a bolt of charged lightning flew out and collided with the warewolf.

Dallas growled loud and powerfully. Shit. Shit what did I just do. "Don't." Demi said once she noticed Dallas was beginning to change into her warewolf form. To my surprise her sister listened, and her claws that began to grow retracted. Thank fucking god. "Do I smell power?" the vampire asked me.

I got so close to her face that I could feel her chilled breath hit my lips. "Don't hurt my brother." I said quietly so that no one could hear me but Demi.

She looked into my eyes. "Then keep him out of my way." She stated firmly. A grin tugged at her lips. "Feeling conflicted?" She questioned, dragging her nails across my heart. Damn her and her heartbeat bullshit.

I could feel my blood start to boil. The annoying combination of lust and hate coursing through me. "You fed off of me." I said through gritted teeth.

"Can you blame me." Demi said scanning my body. Then she leaned in close to my ear. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead by now." She told me. Fuck, her breath sent a shiver down my spine. I hate these feelings.

She pulled away from me, and we locked eyes once more. "What about my brother?" I asked her, breathing a little heavier than usual. She got my all flustered.

"Keep him out of my way, and I'll let him live." She replied flatly. Then the redheaded vampire looked behind me. "..Consider yourself at war Crumbs." Then in a flash she vanished, taking Dallas and Miley right along with her.

"How the fuck!?" I asked frustrated, turning to face the professor. "How does she do that?" I know for a fact vampires can't flash out. Neither can warewolves. I looked that shit up. They can't.

He slowly stood from his chair. "She must have the help of a wizard." The old man said rubbing his beard. "Justin. I'm making it your job to find out who is helping her." He ordered.

"Stay out of it." I warned my older brother.

"What do you know Alex?" Professor Crumbs interrogated. "You struck her sister, and she did nothing. Tell me why." He demanded. I glanced over to Stevie. She just shrugged, not knowing what to say. "Alex, what's your relationship with Demetria?" The Professor quizzed. Does the Professor know I'm gay? I don't think he does..

I scratched the back of my head. "It's a chick thing." I lied. "We all have an understanding with one another." I bullshitted, and gave Stevie a 'help me out' look.

"Uh. Yeah." Stevie jumped in attempting to back me up. "There's just certain things you won't understand cause you're dudes."

Professor Crumbs eyed us both suspiciously. "I see." He said before turning back to Justin. "I give you the order to find out what wizard is assisting the target, and also to figure out what's happening with Demetria and your uncooperative sibling." Crumbs said staring me down. "Are your orders clear?" He asked Justin.

"Yes, sir." He replied. "Clear as day."

After Justin was given his orders Professor Crumbs flashed us back to our lair. I immediately turned to my older brother. "Justin, I'm warning you. Stay out of this." I scolded, pointing an accusing finger at him.

I saw Justin bite at his lip. "You know I can't do that, Alex." He said firmly.

I couldn't help but to look at him like he was stupid. The facts have been spread out across the table. Demi is a powerhouse vampire that is solely trying to get the hunt for her sister's head called off. I would understand if she was trying to destroy mankind, or if she was hell bent on world domination or something. But, she's not. It's been made perfectly clear this issue is between Demi and Professor Crumbs. So, call me crazy.. But, I don't see why my brother has to take part in someone else's war. "Why the fuck not?" I yelled aggravated.

"Because I was given orders!" He yelled back, pointing at his own chest.

It was taking everything in me not to knock hit lights out. I was biting at the inside of my mouth to prevent myself from losing it. "..Maybe you should rethink your orders." Stevie commented.

My older brother looked over at Stevie. "No." Then looked back at me. "You're either with me, or against me."

Did he really just give me an ultimatum? "Hey, guys I need your help. We're getting kinda busy." My dad said as he entered the lair from the sub shop. "Whoa.. What's going on in here?" He asked, wiping his hands off with the towel that was thrown over his shoulder. You could literally feel the tension radiating throughout the room.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"Alex is taking a demon's side." Justin stated, which only made it sound worse with the way he worded it.

My father walked closer to me. "..Is this true Alex?" He questioned.

I sighed. "No." I said looking at our dad. "Justin is just being stubborn." I tried to explain.

"Oh really?" Justin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not the one lollygagging with the vampire out to kill Professor Crumbs." He said accusingly. "What exactly have you been doing with Demetria?" Justin interrogated, stepping closer to me.

I hate when he does this. For some reason he thinks he has the right to invade my personal space. I stared him dead in the eye. "Well for one.. More than you've done with Juliet." I said spitefully. There's nothing worse than being sexually frustrated, and I know Justin has to be since he's still a virgin. My brother's jaw dropped. "And, secondly.. I'm keeping you alive." I said angrily. If he only fucking knew..

"I don't need you to keep me alive!" He shot back.

"Like hell you don't." I replied. "You know what." I said becoming fed up. "I'll take you to her place right now." I offered. "But, I promise you you won't come out alive.. And, if by some miracle they decide to spare you, you'll be walking out of there with fangs instead of a wand.." I told him, desperately to smack some reality into his head. "Justin, you might be good at what you do.. But, they're far better."

The lair grew silent. "..Is this one of those girls from your school you were talking about a few days ago?" My father quizzed quietly.

"Yeah." I replied flatly.

Dad ran his hands down his face. "It's time I show you two something." He said as he walked towards one of our bookshelves. "One of you go get Max. He needs to be here for this too. It concerns him as well." My middle aged father said as he scanned the books until he found the one he was looking for.

"I'll get him." Justin mumbled as he walked past me.

I rolled my eyes at him. He's such a pain in the ass. "There's gotta be a way to resolve this." Stevie said. "But, then again you can't exactly tell a warewolf to stop hunting.. I don't think Dallas would listen." She thought out loud.

"Shit. I wouldn't if I was that powerful, and had a sister that was super powerful." I said as I thought about it. I chuckled a little before I said "Hell if it were me I'd try to take over the world."

Then Stevie grabbed a hold of my arm. "Alex." She said seriously. "If she kills Crumbs.."

"Yeah, she'll probably end up killing him soon." I said, then all of a sudden what Stevie was saying all clicked in my head. "..She'll become ruler of the Wizard World." I said feeling my skin get cold and clammy. "Crumbs is like all powerful and shit! He should be able to do this on his own." I bellowed. I mean you would think the all mighty and powerful Professor Crumbs would have this shit handled.

"He's getting old, Alex." My dad spoke up. I guess he found whatever book he was looking for. It looked pretty beat up, but it wasn't as bad as the leather one I was looking at earlier. This one was a lot thicker though, and of course has the traditional brown leather cover. The cover read The Book Of Shadows. "Now what I'm about to tell you is going to change things." He warned.

I glanced between my dad and Stevie. "Change how?" I quizzed.

"You'll still have the wizard competition next year, but after this it will be with added abilities." He tried to explain without telling me too much.

Justin reentered the lair with my much cooler brother, Max. "Alright dad. What is it we need to hear?" Max asked curiously. "I was kinda in the middle of a Skype session."

"This is more important." Dad assured as he flipped through the book's pages. "A long, long time ago-"

"In a galaxy far, far away." Stevie cut in with a cheeky grin on her face at her own clever Star Wars pun.

I giggled, and nudged her with my elbow. "Good one." I commented.

Dad cleared his throat. "As I was saying.. A long time ago three girls were born into a magic welding family, known as the Halliwell Family. They became known as the Charmed Ones, or the Power Of Three." He began to tell us all. "No one knows how the power fell into the family, but no demon dared to show they're face if the sisters were around. Those three women are linked in our ancestry.. Now, traditionally every generation that was able to grasp the power were all women. That was up until the late 1880's when two sister's and one brother were able to claim it." I'm so lost. "Lots of traditions have been broken over the years. Including the names, however the incantation works all the same. Three siblings that are of Halliwell decent." He finished, turning the book for us to see the incantation spell.

"I don't know dad.." Max said wearily. "That seems like a lot of responsibility."

"It is Max." Justin spoke up. "Don't you see?" he said looking at myself and Max. "We are decedents of some of the greatest magic to grace time." He said astounded. "Dad why didn't you ever tell us?" Jesus it looks like someone flipped a switch on him. He's practically glowing now. The assface wanted to tear into me a few minutes ago. Bipolar fuck.

"I never thought you would need it." Our dad stated. "Things have been so calm for hundreds of years, but now things are getting rocky again. There's a serious threat out there, and good needs to prevail."

"So, we say this and then what?" Max questioned.

My dad took a deep breath. "Then you aid Professor Crumbs." He said. "I've been speaking to him about the issue at hand. Dark times are ahead." Dad said glancing around at the three of us. "He needs the help of the power of three, and any other help he can get. So, that means he'll need you too Stevie." Fuuuck…

I'm really not a fan of this. "You know I might take a rain check." I said slowly backing up.

"Alex." My dad warned me with the tone of his voice that I needed to stay. "You're doing this. Now get over here." He said pointing in front of the book.

"You are so selfish." Justin said to me.

"Do me a favor?" I said sarcastically to my older brother. "Go fuck yourself."

"Alex!" My dad shouted angrily.

I stuck my hands up as a way of saying 'he had it coming'. "So, we do this power of three thing to help Crumbs.. Who, or what are we fighting?" Max questioned confused as he scratched the top of his head.

"An evil evolved vampire named Demetria, and her warewolf sister Dallas." Justin informed him.

Max looked at me, obviously still confused. "Haha.. What? Is that.." he asked trailing off.

"Yeah." Stevie and I said in unison. Neither one of us happy about the situation that sprung up.

My two brother's and I stepped up to the Book Of Shadows, and began reading the incantation together. "Hear now the words of the witches..

**So, a little Vamp Diaries, a little Buffy, and a little Charmed. Let me know if you guys are feeling this or not, and slide me a review :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long ass wait guys. Here's the next chapter. I'm working on getting back into the zone. So, we'll see what happens. Another thing I was thinking about working on is kinda of a sequel from Sonny Days Ahead centering on Mitchie and Carter's development. IDK. Anyway. Thank you for reviewing, and hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter a bit. **

Yep. I've officially lost it. Completely lost my marbles. Maybe Justin is right. Maybe I am dumb. Why else would I be heading to Demi's apartment right now? Doesn't make much sense does it. I tried to rationalize this in my head. I keep telling myself she isn't going to kill me. Like she said in the council's chambers, if she wanted me dead, I'd be dead.

DEMI'S P.O.V.

"You're being weak." Miley said to me as I sat in my bedroom filing my nails. Admittedly I do let them grow a tad too long.

I blew the dust from my nails. "You have no right to call me weak." I told the young vampire as I stood from my bed. "If I recall correctly I'm the reason you're alive right now." I reminded her as I walked past the blonde, and out of my room. "Dallas!" I shouted for my sister slightly agitated. Miley was becoming more of an annoyance than she was useful. However, I was growing hungry and I knew Dallas was always ready for a hunt.

"What?" I heard her shout from the living room. I walked into the living room, but it seemed a certain scent was occupying my sister. "Do you smell that?" She asked me, walking closer to our main entrance to our apartment. I shook my head no. "Your wizard is coming." She informed me.

"Great." I grumbled. I'm craving blood, but I guess lust will work. I went ahead and opened our front door, and stuck my head out. There she was, looking as beautiful as ever. It's a shame I might have to kill her. She really is a spectacular sight. Alex is one of the most beautiful creatures I've seen for decades. "Didn't your mother warn you about things that go bump in the night?" I teased.

Her heart rate jumped at the sound of my voice. I watched her gulp before answering me. "I guess not well enough." She replied.

"Come on in, honey." I said holding the door open for her.

As she walked past me I could smell her natural scent, and I could hear the blood pumping through her veins. The sound amplified from my hunger. It practically echoed throughout my head. My fangs protruded out on their own. I had to shake my head to regain control of myself. "Look, I know I'm a total asshole." She began speaking, turning around to look at me. I shut the front door and gave her my undivided attention. "But, I do love my brother. I don't want him to get hurt. I'm sure you of all people understand that." She pressed. I really wish she wasn't trying to have this conversation right now. My senses are going bizerk.

I clenched my teeth. I don't want to kill her, but she's getting in the way more than I care for. "I can't make that promise." I said truthfully. "And, quite frankly your brother has a choice. There isn't a hunt for his head. Keep him away, and he'll live." I instructed.

"Can't you just like.. Kick his ass, but not actually kill him?" She asked. Oh, this girl. She does entertain me. Her comment brought a smirk to my face.

"Demi." My sister growled.

I squinted my eyes at Dallas as a way to tell her I was handling it. I have caught so much grief for not ignoring this wizard, or killing her off. "Alright sweetie, unfortunately you interrupted our family time." I sighed. "I don't necessarily want to kick you out, but it seems I need to." I explained to the beautiful creature in front of me. "Let me walk you out." I said before taking her hand in mine. I could feel the blood pulsing through her fingers and palm.

"I need to know my brother is safe." Alex said to me as she stepped out into the corridor.

I stepped into her. Starring into those gorgeous dark brown eyes. I absolutely loved looking into them. They have this amusing sparkle within them that I could stare at for days. I closed my eyes, and leaned in to connect our lips. Her warm flesh sent my senses even further into over drive. I felt her kiss me back immediately. I could feel lust stirring up within her. I deepened the kiss, feeding off of her burning desire for me. She moaned and kissed me back even harder. I felt the wizard grip me tightly on my hips. I reached my hand up and placed it on her neck. My hand rested over her jugular vein.

I had to pull away. I knew I was close to losing control. I've gone too long without a blood source. I also knew Alex was truly worried for her older brother's safety. He isn't much of a threat anyway, but I won't hesitate to kill him, and his little girlfriend Juliet. So, I figure the very least I could do is offer up a proposal. I rested my forehead against hers. "..Help me kill Crumbs.."

The wizard's eyes locked with mine. "..I hate you." She whispered.

"I know.." I whispered back. "That's what makes this whole thing so interesting." I said blindly reaching for her hands, and intertwining our fingers.

….

After a few more kisses I sent the wizard on her merry way. "She's a threat." Miley stated. We've been going over our plan to invade the wizard world's chambers, and take out Professor Crumbs. That wretched withering old man's day to die is slowly approaching. However my friends and sibling seem to think Alex is going to be an issue.

"If the wizard becomes a problem, I will kill her." I said, making it clear to everyone. "But, if all goes as planned she'll be extremely useful." I had my own personal agenda for the rebellious teen.

"I'll kill her." Carmen said. She was the wizard that came to me for protection once she found out about our little situation. She's proven to be of great use. "Might as well. I'm already on the hit list." Carmen was above average in the looks department I must admit. She broke many wizard rules when she was home in Cuba. She killed a few men, and overly used her power for extreme personal gain, not to mention drug trafficking.

I glanced over at the Hispanic beauty. "That won't be necessary." I stated firmly. "First we need to relocate."

"Why?" Dallas quizzed.

"Security." I informed my sister. "There's one realm in which we can walk freely, but wizards cannot."

Carmen looked at me confused. "What about me?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry. I've got it all figured out." I assured our comrade.

ALEX'S P.O.V.

"Are you ok?" Harper asked me for seemed like the millionth time.

I shook my head yes every other time she asked, but this time I shook it no. "No." I mumbled. I was pacing back and forth in my bedroom, biting at my nails. I still hadn't told her what went down between Demi and me when I went to her apartment.

That bitch seriously asked me to help her kill Professor Crumbs . Like what the fuck.. "Alex. What's going on? You've been pacing for twenty minutes." Harper asked. "Do you want some weed?" She offered trying to get me to calm down. Thing is.. I'm perfectly clam. Just confused.

"Harper." I said as I stopped pacing. My attention was redirected to my cell phone when I felt it vibrate in my front pocket. "Hold on." I said reaching for the device. When my eyes landed on the name that sent me the text my heart skipped a beat.

_You could be my queen – Demi 7:34pm_

"What is it?" My redheaded best friend quizzed. Part of me wanted to tell her, but part of me didn't. I know I can trust Harper, so I turned my phone's screen to her. She mumbled the sentence as she read it. "..Alex." She whispered just as stunned as I was. "How?.. Does she.. Are you guys?.."

"I don't know what I'm gonna do." I admitted as I face-palmed. I can't believe I just said that out loud to Harper, but it's true. I have no idea what's going on, or how I get myself into these messes. "I don't know how I got into this."

"Um. I do." Harper said like it was blatantly obvious, standing from my bed. "You think with your dick."

My jaw dropped, and I looked up at her. "I do not." I replied defensively. The redhead placed her hands on her hips and gave me a 'really?' look. "…Yeah, I need to stop that huh?" I said scratching my scalp.

Harper nodded her head. "Yeah. That would be the smart thing to do."

The room grew silent for a few seconds. Then I made a suggestion. "We need to go do something. If shit is about to go down. Then I at least want to get trashed."

"Aha! I've got it!" I heard my older brother Justin yell from downstairs.

I huffed. "Fucking Christ.." I said exasperated. "Yeah, I definitely need to get fucked up tonight. He's gonna get himself killed soon." I said reaching for my wand. "Where would you like to go Harper?" I asked, giving her the option of choosing where we went.

My best friends eyes lit up. "Ooh. LA." She said with a bright smile. This is why I love Harper. Yes, she questions me from time to time, but when she's knows I'm stressed she lets me party before we have our talks.

I would take Stevie along with, but she's been nose deep in books with Justin. It's been weird lately. She's all about taking Demi down. I understand the gravity of the situation. I just don't care as much as I should. I get that Demi isn't a good guy, but who's to say who's right or wrong here. Do I think it's wrong for her to kill humans? Absolutely. Do I think it's wrong of her to want to kill Crumbs? No. She's trying to preserve her family. It's just a twisted ass situation I'd rather play no part in. But, I'm kinda fucked, and have to eventually step in.. Tonight though.. Tonight is my night.

"LA it is." I said with a smile of my own.

I brought my wand up, and as I did Justin came barging into my room. No knocking or anything. "Alex! We got a hit!" He shouted excitedly.

Do I look like I give a fuck? No. ok. "Great. Learn to fucking knock, yeah?" I said bitchily.

"Did you not hear what I just said?" He questioned. "We got a hit on Demi. Since someone doesn't want to share informantion." He said bitterly. I wasn't going to tell him where she lived. That dumbass would try something stupid. Like an ambush. She would've killed him in an instant. "And, why would I knock? It's just you and Harper."

"It's for your own good." I reminded him. "And, me and Harper could've been bumping nasties. Is that something you want to walk in on?" Not that that would ever happen. I just hate when people don't knock. I could've been rubbing one out or something.

Justin had been even more aggravated with me than normal. "You are so lucky that you're needed for the power of three.. Otherwise I would've turned you in for treason by now." He threatened me. "When the time comes, you better man up."

I got in my brother's face. "I'm pretty sure I'm already more _man_ than you."

I could see the added frustration in Justin's face. Times like this I don't know why I've been trying to protect him. We locked eyes, and I was ready to knock the shit out of him until he started.. floating? "..Wha? Whoa." He said glancing to his feet. "I guess the new power is finally kicking in." He said grinning.

A loud booming sound echoed from downstairs. "Shit!." We heard Max yell.

"I just can't have a good night can I?" I grumbled. All I wanted to do was go out to LA with one of my best friends, and get a little fucked up to relieve some stress. "Get down here, faggot." I said grabbing Justin's ankle to pull him back down. As soon as I touched his ankle I saw a flash. Then a scene played in front of my eyes.

I saw Justin in his hunting gear. He had Miley in a choke hold, and was threatening to kill her. They were in a dark building. Zombies beginning to bust through the windows of the abandon factory. Then I saw Demi with a gun in her hand. She spoke a few words, but I couldn't hear them. Then she fired the gun in my brother's direction.

"Alex!" Justin was shouting my name over and over, snapping his fingers in front of my face. I took in a deep breath. I felt like I wasn't breathing when the images passed. "Did you just have a premonition?" He questioned.

"A what?" I asked him as put my hand on my chest and I got my breathing under control.

"It's like a dream." My older brother explained. "Except it's a glimpse into the future."

I leaned up against my bedroom wall. "Oh, it better not be." I said pissed off. No one informed me that I would be tripping balls seeing shit when this anent power thing happened. "What the hell did Max break downstairs?" I asked him.

Justin stared down at his hands. He counted to three on his fingers. "I can levitate. You're getting premonitions.. So, that means Max must have molecular combustion and immobilization." He said excitedly. "This is awesome!" He practically squealed. "We've officially gotten our ancestors starter powers."

I rolled my eyes. "Fucking fantastic." I grumbled.

"What was your premonition about?" Justin intrigued. He was way too excited about this. He was bouncing on his toes.

I shook my head 'no'. "Don't worry about it."

"Ah, come on." Justin pleaded.

I sighed. "Are you going anywhere tonight?" I asked. I had too. If he was then I couldn't go out. I would have to babysit him.

"No." He replied. "However, Stevie and I did receive a tip on the mysterious wizard aiding Demetria."

"Wonderful." I said sarcastically. "Harper. We need to go." I damn near demanded. I really needed to get trashed after seeing that shit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Here we go Chapter 8. You guys ready? Well get ready. I hope you guys like it. **

Oh, god it hurts. My head is fucking killing me. I can't even open my eyes. Ok, open.

2:19pm

Nope. I'm going back to sleep.

…..

The next time I opened my eyes my bedside clock read 6:51pm. "Time is of the essence." Is that in my head, or is Professor Crumbs here?

I groaned angrily as I dragged hung-over self up out of bed. Why would he come here? Fuck I need some tylonol or something. This headache is killer. Oh, wait. I'm a wizard. Duh. Where'd I put my wand.. I scanned the room. Oh there it is on the floor next to my shirt.. Why is my shirt on the floor? God damn I was drunk last night. It's a miracle I flashed myself into the right house. I reached down and picked up my red top, and my discarded wand. I mumbled a spell I wrote a long time ago, specifically to cure hangovers, and bam. I felt like a million bucks.

I slipped my shirt on, and made my way down our spiral staircase. Sure as shit there's the professor. "We don't know how long they will be there, so we need to act quickly." The bearded old man informed my brothers, and parents.

"Where?" I interrupted.

The old man glanced over at me. "Oh, Alex. Good you're here." I don't like that. He's never excited to see me. "I need the three of you to chase down Demetria. She's relocated." He told me.

I can't believe this is how I wake up. I think the lack of enthusiasm showed clearly on my face. "We're doing this. Suit up." Justin ordered me. Little bastard needs to watching his mouth when he speaks to me. And, suit up? Fucking great he's wearing his hunting gear.

Shit. He's wearing his hunting gear. "The goal isn't to engage Demetria and her sister, or Miley for that matter." Crumbs stated. "It is to capture the assisting wizard."

"If we know where she is, why don't we take her out." Max interjected. I didn't even see him there. He's decked out in the combat all black hunting gear as well. Ugh, I don't want to wear that.

I'm actually curious as to why we would just be going after the wizard too. "They're currently residing in the Walkers Realm-"

"The fucking zombie realm!" I yelled frustrated, cutting the professor off. I'm not ready for this. I know this is going to be what I saw in that premonition. My brother is wearing all of that excessive combat gear, and there's zombies.. I don't know how I'm supposed to keep him alive if he doesn't cooperate.

I could see I was beginning to bother the professor. He doesn't like being interrupted, and it sure showed on his wrinkling face. But, this old man has lost his shit. He wants us to go into the Walkers Realm. I get that he's freaking out about Demi coming to kill him and all, but going into that realm is damn near suicidal. "Of course you will be giving extra ammo, and weaponry." Professor Crumbs stated. Too bad this old man doesn't see what a dumb idea this is.

"Is there a fucking reason you want us going into a place where the walking dead is trying to eat us alive?" I said pissed off. You know when I became a wizard no one told me I would be doing this stupid shit.

"Alex!" Justin yelled to get me to shut up.

I shot my brother a 'don't fucking mess with me' look. "Alex, be more respectful." My father spoke up from seemingly out of nowhere. It's nice of him to chime in though. My mother was standing next to him. I could tell she wasn't really listening. She probably didn't want to hear it. Her babies were being told to enter one of the most dangerous realms discovered. If I refused I'd probably get charged with treason.

"Not all wizards comply as well as you do Justin." The professor said. "Some are defiant. Much like your sister. Then some are not. That is why I have hand chosen you to serve under me."

I couldn't stop myself from rolling my eyes. "Congratulations. You're a puppet." I said mockingly to my older brother.

"Enough." Crumbs demanded. "The three of you, along with Stevie, will be traveling into the Walkers Realm. You will retrieve their assisting wizard, Carmen, and you will return her to the holding cells in the Wizard World." The old man then looked at me. "You wish to know why. This is why. Once you remove their source of magic they will be trapped in that realm with no way of getting out."

"Gnarly." Max spoke. "You know I kinda dig these uniforms." He said loading a magazine clip into a M9 handgun. Great, who thought it would be a good idea to give Max guns.

"Justin. You know what to do." Professor Crumbs said. "Be safe, and be efficient." The old man said as he flashed out of our living room.

"Max, be careful with that." My father said as he grabbed the handgun from my younger brother. "This isn't a toy."

I watched Justin pull out his wand from a cargo pocket in his padded black pants. "I need you to get dressed. We need to leave soon." He told me as his wand lit up. The tip becoming purple. He ran it over each gun he had.

"What are you doing?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Professor Crumbs gave me a spell that charms weapons. It gives them infinite ammo. The spell is fairly new." He replied without looking away from what he was doing. "I'll get yours momentarily. Get dressed. Your suit is on the couch."

I sighed. "When we get out there you need to follow my orders." I instructed my brother as I walked over to the sofa and picked up my suit. "This thing is heavy."

"It's bulletproof." Max chimed excitedly. "Shoot me." He said with a huge grin.

I shrugged, and picked up one of the handguns. "Are you kids insane?" My dad shouted, snatching the gun from my grasp.

"What? He said it was bullet proof." I said trying to defend myself.

…..

So here we all are. Max, Justin, Stevie, and I. All decked out. I've got a handgun strapped to my right thigh, and another on my left. A shotgun strapped to my chest. The four of us had flashed into the Walkers Realm, on an old billboard sign. This place was ruined decades ago when a mutation of the rabies virus broke out. I'm not sure who all lived here. All I know is that from the view up here.. It's a ghost town. Thankfully it is a town, and not a city. To me that means a lower population, which means less zombies.

This would be pretty badass if I knew how to shoot.. But, I don't so.. Let's just hope for the best. "Stay close, stay quiet, and don't fall behind." Justin stated before he hopped down onto the pole holding up the billboard, and slid down it.

"So, we're just supposed to become ninjas all of a sudden?" Stevie said sarcastically.

I chuckled. "I guess so."

"Sweet. It's like parkour." Max said before doing exactly what Justin had just done. Max was in the midst of learning about parkour before he got with that douchebag ex-boyfriend of his.

Stevie and I glanced at one another, then glanced down, then back at each other. "I'm too sober for this." She mumbled.

"Agreed." I replied. "Speed?" I quizzed my best friend.

Stevie nodded her head. She took out her neon green wand, and conjured some up. "Crush and snort?" She asked me. I nodded to say yes. She again put her wand to use and turned the drug into dust.

She poured half of it onto my hand. We exchanged one look and both drove in and snorted what we had. "Alex, Stevie! Are you guys coming?" Justin yelled as quietly as he could.

My nose tingled, and my eyes grew watery. I kept sniffing to make sure I cleared it from my nose. "Ok, I'm ready." I told Stevie. "You ready?"

"Fuck yeah." She replied instantly.

We both followed suit with what my two brothers had done, and met up with them on the street. The town was crazy empty. Not a soul around. Justin whipped out what looked like a blackberry. "We're these dots." He said showing us four red dots on a grid. "The dots signify magical entities. "We find the fifth one. We find our target." He said putting it back into his pocket. "It'll vibrate if we get close. Let's move out." I feel like I'm playing Call Of Duty in real life. We let Justin led the way as the three of us followed.

I could feel my heart rate begin to pick up. The drugs were kicking in. I felt so much more alert. I can feel the adrenaline pumping through me. "Stop." I said after hearing some clanking off in the distance.

The group halted. "What?" Justin said slightly aggravated.

I didn't speak. I was trying to listen. "That." I said after hearing it again.

"Lock and load." Stevie said with a grin as she cocked her gun.

We began walking in the direction of the noise. We walked past broken down cars, abandon buildings, and out of service street lights. The noise led us to an alley way, and there it was. A walker in all it's glory clawing at a 9ft tall fence. Once it laid eyes on us it went crazy. It bit and clawed and the wire fence. It's skin faded and tinted light green. It's teeth yellow, but red from blood stains. It's clothes shredded. This thing had one shoe on, and one nowhere to be found.

Justin walked up to the fence. The zombie only went even crazier, and struggled harder to get through the fence to him. "Always be sure to shoot them in the head." He informed us. Without even looking he shot the dead thing between the eyes. But, Justin's eyes went wide. Something was wrong. "Oh no.. I forgot to silence the guns.."

Max, Stevie, and I all exchanged looks at one another. "They're going to be attracted to the gun shot, aren't they?" Stevie asked.

Justin nodded yes. "We need to move."

As soon as that sentence left his lips we bolted straight out of the alley. The group scattered to the left. We ran until we saw a small heard of walkers trotting towards us. I skidded to a stop, dirt flying up beneath my feet, and turned around as fast as I could. I took off in the opposite direction of where we were originally going. But, there was more that way too. The four of us were all back to back in a small circle. "Shit." I huffed.

I heard someone start shooting, so I drew my two guns from their holsters on my thighs. I didn't aim. I went with reflex shooting. It's like that awful arcade game, except now I can actually die. I wasn't hitting them in the head, but I was hitting them. I kept shooting them in the shoulder. Oh, I got that one in the neck. Haha oh that was gross. "They're coming too fast!" Max yelled over the ringing gun shots.

"Split up!" Justin yelled. "I'll flash in Juliet for help!" Oh,_ now_ he wants to flash in Juliet.

Time to run and shoot. I ran as fast as I could. And, let me tell you I am so happy I decided to do a little speed. Otherwise I think I'd be feeling this in my legs.. I saw an old brick building that looked decent to hide out in, so that's where I was headed. I kept shooting as the zombies came after me. That was until I tripped over a fallen street sign, and landed hard on the road. Really, Alex you're so fucking cliché right now.

One walker was too close for comfort. I shot at him, but he wouldn't go down. So, I continued to fire. "In the head!" I heard Stevie scream.

I quickly shot the thing in its decaying skull. It stopped all functioning, and fell directly on top of me. "Eww!" I shrieked. Gross. Gross! I shoved the dead creature off of me, and scrambled to my feet. "Fucking Christ that was disgusting." I mumbled to myself as I began to run again.

I ran into the metal door of the abandon brick building, and yanked on the door handle. It wouldn't open. I could hear something behind me, so I spun around and saw three walkers running toward me. I shot one through its eyeball, the next I tagged in the forehead, but the last one I got in the shoulder again. Fuck. I shot at him again, but completely missed. This bastard is getting way too close. Finally on my third shot I got the fucker between the eyes. I immediately turned back around and pushed on the door with all my strength.

The old metal door flew open, and I uncontrollably stumbled in. A cold hand covered my mouth, and I heard the door clang shut. "What are you doing here?" A female voice questioned as I was released.

That scared the shit out of me until I turned around and saw that it was Demi. "Surprisingly. Not looking for you." I said trying to catch my breath.

I watched Demi clench her eyes shut. "What are you on?" She asked me, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Speed." I replied flatly.

She let go of her nose, and opened her eyes. "Yeah. I can tell." The redheaded vampire said looking at me. "Your heart is working in overtime right now." Ugh I fucking hate it when she does that heart beat shit.

I didn't really know what to say. I didn't actually plan on running into her. I was more concerned that I was going to be eaten alive. I took in my surroundings. Of course I happened to be in a factory. More specifically the one from my premonition. I need to get the fuck out of here.

"You never fully answered me." Demi said stepping closer to me. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but then I closed it. What do I tell her? Do I warn her? Do I say nothing? Do I ask if the speed makes it harder for her to read my emotions via heart beat? Before I could say anything a window shattered, and a zombie came flying threw. No doubt someone tossed it through one of the worn down windows. It didn't kill the infected being however, and it stumbled to what was left of its feet. Then charged after me. Instinctively I pulled my gun up, and fired. Bam. Right in the head. Get some! "What bitch! Get at me." I said feeling pumped.

Then Juliet and Justin came bustling through the front door. "Alex." Justin said with relief in his voice. That was until he laid eyes on Demi. "Demetria." He gasped.

The redheaded vampire looked at me. "I warned you about this." She reminded me as she exposed her fangs. Just then Stevie and Max came busting through the same door Justin and Juliet did. I don't like this. Ok, now I really don't like this. Miley, and Dallas seemingly just dropped in from the ceiling.

The two groups charged at one another. I was the only one that didn't move. I couldn't. I don't know why but I just couldn't. I stood there and watched. Justin shot at Demi. He hit her, and she cringed. Then Juliet tackled her to the floor.

Max shot at Dallas, but all it did was cause her to turn. The beast came out and seemingly all the bullets bounced off of her. "Silver, Max!" Justin shouted. "Shoot her with the silver bullets!" Max dropped the gun all together and attempted to use his new power of molecular combustion. So far all that was happening was tiny patches of the warewolf's skin exploded. It was enough to slow Dallas and cause her to howl in pain as her blood trickled down her dark brown fur.

Stevie was fending off Miley. She shot at her, and each bullet caused the blonde to stop in her tracks. It almost looked like Miley was playing some kind of sick game. The blonde vampire could rush Stevie if she wanted..

Justin was quick to change weapons. It looked as if he was trying to aim at Demi, but there's no way he could get a shot. Her and Juliet were wrestling about on the cracked tile floor.

My younger brother was smacked across the factory by the warewolf. Then Dallas set her sights on Justin. Justin let Juliet handle Demi once he saw Stevie was in trouble, and that Dallas was coming after him now. Then everything kicked in. I needed to fight. I lifted my gun when I saw Miley grab Stevie by the throat. Miley tore Stevie's weapon from her hand, and threw it carelessly. The blonde tilted Stevie's head to one side. She was going to bite her. I fired my weapon.

The bullet hit Miley in her knee cap, blowing it off. Oh wow. Lucky shot huh. The blonde vampire released Stevie and hissed in pain. Then Stevie ran towards me, and I held out my second gun for her. Miley growled at me, and I took that as my cue to switch to my shotgun. I put my M9 back in my thigh holster, and unstrapped the shotgun that was strapped to my chest. I cocked the large gun, seemingly challenging Miley.

"No!" I heard Justin bellow.

I took a quick glance in his direction, and I saw Dallas literally tear Juliet's head from her body. I swallowed harshly and returned my attention to Miley. "Demi's grown soft. It's time for you to die." The blonde growled. I fired at her with my shot gun. The bullet busted into hundreds of tiny metal balls that pierced her skin. Stevie pistol whipped her, then we both took off running toward Justin who was in quite the jam.

Demi was closing in on him. Dallas waited patiently for her cue. Thankfully it seemed as if they had forgotten about Max. He was knocked out on the floor from when he was tossed across the factory. I ran as fast as I could and speared Demi to the ground.

I propped myself up on my hands, and stared at the gorgeous vampire underneath me. I could hear the growling, screams, and hisses echoing in my surroundings. But, in this moment it was like all of it faded away. Amongst the chaos I felt like I was looking into whatever was left of this dangerous vampire's soul. She reached up like she was going to kiss me. I met her half way, and our lips met. For the first time it felt sweet.. Until I felt her hand grip my throat tightly. So tight I couldn't breathe.

Our lips separated and all the chaos flooded back to my ears. She got up off the broken tiles; bringing me with her, her hand still restricting my wind pipe. "Hey!" she barked.

The room halted.

Dallas had Stevie and Max cornered. Meanwhile Justin just put a wounded Miley in a choke hold with the barrel of his gun digging into her temple. "Let her go." Justin demanded. "This M9 has UV hallow points loaded in its magazine. One shot to the head of heart and she's dead." He threatened.

I felt Demi's grip loosen, and I could breathe again. I felt her free hand slide its way down my side to my thigh. She removed my handgun from its holster. "Hmm.. Look at that." The redheaded vampire said admiring the weapon. "You know with your girlfriend being dead. You've got no one left to protect you." She said tauntingly as she looked back over in Justin's direction. "Juliet had it coming to her though.. For a long time."

"I mean it! I'll kill her." Justin bellowed, pressing the gun even harder into Miley's head.

"No." Demi replied calmly as she pointed the gun in my brother's direction. "You won't." I clenched my eyes shut as tightly as I could when the gun shot ring out. I couldn't look.

I reopened my eyes just in time to see the blonde vampire's body fall to dust.. she just killed Miley.. Then a white flash went off, and all of a sudden I was in a cold damp room with a human Dallas and a Hispanic wizard who I'm assuming is Carmen.. Demi released me from her grasp, placing a soft kiss on my neck in the process.. Where the hell did I just get flashed to?

.

.

.

**Review? :) Let me know what's on your mind.**


	9. Chapter 9

NORMAL P.O.V.

Justin Russo, Max Russo, and Stevie Nichols all flashed into the Russo's living room. Mr. and Mrs. Russo had been patiently waiting for their arrival. Both parents shot up from their bright orange couch. They quickly took note that one of the four didn't flash back. "Where's Alex?" Teresa Russo asked the group of the three worn, bruised, and cut up teens. The worry and anxiety evident in her shaky voice.

The eldest of the Russo children lowered his head, and ran his glove covered hand through his spikey black hair. "Demetria took her." He told his mother. The loss of his girlfriend plaguing his thoughts. He knew his sister would be fine. In his mind she wasn't good for much anyway. Justin could never grip which side of the battle she was playing. He was unsure about just what team she was on.. Seeing his girlfriend get decapitated, then burst into a pile of ash right before his very face was his main concern. "Juliet's dead." Justin said, looking up to meet his mother's panic stricken eyes. If there was one thing the eldest Russo had set in his mind it was that Dallas would die by his hand. He wanted revenge. He was craving it. "I'll see to it her death wasn't in vain."

"Oh honey." Teresa cooed as she wrapped her heartbroken son in her arms.

There was a solemn feel throughout the room. Jerry knew his son needed to grieve the loss of Juliet, but his main concern was that his only daughter is nowhere to be found. The father of the Russo children cleared his throat. "..Do you have any clue where Alex might be?" He questioned.

Teresa released her oldest son from her arms. "I have no idea." Justin replied quietly with tears in his eyes.

The long time redheaded family friend made her way up the spiral staircase only to stumble into a room full of gloom. She too was quick to notice one of her best friends was missing. "Demi got her." Stevie spoke the answer to the question she knew Harper was thinking. "She flashed out, taking Alex with her."

Now Harper knew a little more information about what was, and had happened, between the teenage wizard and the evolved vampire. There wasn't much reason to be down in the dumps. Yes, Alex was gone, but Harper just had a feeling she was perfectly fine in Demi's care. "Now don't get me wrong.." Harper began to say. "but, why are you guys looking so blue?" She quizzed. "Personally I don't think Demi would hurt Alex."

The nature of the Alex and Demetria's relationship had been in question ever since it was discovered that Demi and Dallas were on Professor Crumbs' hit list. It was very well known among the younger crowd that they had slept together, and talked on occasion. However, Jerry and Teresa had no clue that their daughter's relationship with the vampire was one that was more than just friendly.

Still Justin refused to believe Demi had any good, or for that matter decent intentions. To him she was the demonic thing that described her. She was a vampire. Nothing more. Nothing less. "Like hell she wouldn't." Justin said, placing his hands on his hips. "I watched her sister rip the love of my life's head off!" He shouted. "They will stop at nothing." The eldest Russo child said pointing his finger towards the ground. "Alex is nothing but a hostage." He said unevenly, and then the room fell mute.

"..We need a plan." Stevie said breaking the silence.

Eyes wondered the room. The gears of all six of their brains struggled to turn. "We don't even know where they are." Max reminded. The youngest of the bunch wasn't sure what to think. But, one thing he did think was that shooting those zombies was badass. Leaving the realm two people down, not so much..

ALEX'S P.O.V.

"Where are we?" Was the first thing out of my mouth. I mean shit.. I have a lot of questions, but that's the first thing that popped out.

I turned around and saw Demi run her fingertips over some engravings on the stone wall. This whole place was just one big stone walled room. "Home." She simply replied.

I took a moment to look around. We were definitely underground. That much I could tell. Inside of this large stone room was two doorways. The doorways are on opposite sides of the room, and have locked gates blocking them off. I tried to even my breathing. The speed was wearing off. I watched as the evil wizard, and the warewolf unlocked the gate to my left. The two women entered the hall, then shut the gate behind them leaving Demi and I alone. I licked my lips and took a deep breath before walking over by Demi.

Without even thinking I wrapped my arms around her waist as I stood behind her, and read the words she had ran her fingertips over. "Here lay Patrick Lovato. 1309 – 1348"

"He was one of the first ones to die from the black plague when it struck in Italy." The vampire told me. She put her hands over mine that were residing on her stomach. Then she gently pulled my hands from her, and turned around to look at me. "Then my mother fell ill.." I didn't want to speak. I stood there, waiting patiently for her to continue.

She stared into my eyes, and I stared right back into hers. I'm not too sure what happened, but looking at her now just feels different. There's no hate. There's no more frustration. "..Then what?" I urged her to continue her story.

"You care." The redhead said randomly. "I can sense it."

A small smile tugged at the corners of my mouth. "It kinda pisses me off." I replied jokingly. A grin graced the dead creature's features. "Finish your story." I said taking one of her hands in mine. "I want to hear it." I told her truthfully.

"There's not much to tell." Demi spoke. "I began to face the symptoms of the black death myself, so I took measures to ensure my survival.. I became this." She said exposing her fangs to me. "At the time I didn't realize what I was getting myself into.. within my first year as a young vampire I became mixed in with the wrong crowd. That's how my sister became what she is.. She was the only healthy one from my family. She could've lived a normal life. The black death never affected her."

What do you say at a time like this? I kinda learned about the black plague in history class, but the thing is I never actually paid attention in school. I just know it was some crazy epidemic that killed an ass ton of people. "So.. You said this was home.. I'm guessing we're in Italy?" I quizzed.

The beautiful vampire rested her hand on my cheek. "Welcome to the land of art and romance." She whispered as she closed the gap between us, and connected our lips.

Mmm this woman and her lips. They're cold, but they're just impossible to say no to. I quickly kissed the redhead back. I slid my tongue past her lips, but then retracted it. I pulled away from her. "Why didn't you kill Justin?" I had to ask. I had gotten distracted by her, and her story. But, I really wanted an answer. She had the perfect opportunity, yet she shot Miley instead. "Why kill Miley?" I couldn't help but ask. It had me utterly confused.

"She annoyed me." Demi replied flatly.

"So, you kill her?" I asked not understanding her logic.

"Sometimes you forget who I am don't you?" She asked rhetorically. "I'm not your Princess Charming, sweetie.. I'm your Princess of Darkness." Her tone got strict and serious. "I'm the thing that your mother tells you doesn't exist. I'm the thing that gives you nightmares.. I'm the one all the good guys fear.. I'm a cold blooded killer." Demi reminded me. "Honey, I don't need a reason to kill anyone."

Normally I think I would be scared, or at least nervous. Something is different though. I'm not scared or nervous.. "You know I'm half Italian." I commented randomly to change the subject.

"I'm aware. Your surname is Russo." The redhead said before glancing at my chest. "This is the first time you've been calm around me."

I nodded my head. "Yeah.. crazy huh." I said with an amused smile.

"Follow me." Demi instructed, taking my hand and leading me towards the same gate Dallas and Carmen exited through. She unlocked the gate, and pushed it open. I was lead down a dark hallway. It was borderline pitch black. I couldn't see a thing. All I could see was a shimmering light coming from the end of it. The light got closer and closer until we walked into it.

It was a room with a fire place, an old ratty cloth covered couch, a wooden coffee table, and two wooden chairs. We're in a living room. Ooh a bar. That's legit. The wooden bar was decked out with every alcoholic beverage under the sun. Those gorgeous shinning bottles where calling my name. "Go ahead. Make yourself a glass." Demi's voice broke my trance I had on her bar. "Pour me a glass of rum while you're at it."

I glanced at over to her. "What kind do you want?"

"Surprise me." She replied. "I'll play some music."

I wasted little time in walking over to her bar. No lie I almost ran to it. After the shit that happened tonight I could use a drink. My eyes scanned the liquor. What to drink? I think I'll make a creamsicle. Let's see if she has any orange juice.. I looked around and under the bar.. There's no fridge. Just a freezer with ice. Shit. Well there goes that idea. Wait what am I saying.. I pulled out my wand and flashed myself a jug of OJ and some half and half. I grabbed a glass and started mixing my newly found ingredients with some vanilla vodka.

Once I made my drink I heard music begin to play, and I got to work on Demi's. All she wanted was rum. I can't drink that straight. I don't know how she's going to do it. I reached up and grabbed another glass and filled it with Bacardi 151. "Do you like Frank Sinatra?" I heard Demi call out to me.

"Don't know. Never listened to him." I said back.

I picked up my glass and hers, then walked over to her. She was now tending to a growing fire in the fire place. "This song is by him. I'm surprised you've never heard it. It's titled Come Fly With Me."

I stood there and tried to see if I recognized it. "I think I've heard it on a commercial."

The redheaded vampire popped one of her eyebrows up at me. Then she took the glass of rum from my hands. "A commercial?" she questioned me as she took a large gulp from her drink. Meanwhile I'm over here sipping on my mixed drink feeling like a little bitch cause it's already been made clear she can out drink me. "It takes a lot for a vampire to get tipsy."

I playfully squinted my eyes at her. "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Sure you weren't." Demi teased as she set her glass down on the coffee table. "May I have this dance?" She asked, extending her hand to me.

She's so old school it made me smile. "Yes, you may." I said setting my glass down next to hers.

The leather wearing Italian rested her right hand on my left hip, and took my right hand in her left. And, we slowly began to move to the melody of the song.

…

NORMAL P.O.V.

The next day.

Stevie, Max, and Justin were all gathered in the council's chambers. Professor Crumbs had requested they come in after getting a good night's rest. The elderly wizard had heard the news about Juliet's death. It would be a tragic loss to their team. Of course he also was informed of the situation regarding one Alex Russo. The aging man was already suspicious of Alex. This was something that raised his curiosities.

"Listen up." The professor spoke in the silent room. "I know you're tired." He said with compassion. "However, we are dealing with some very surreal situations.. For this next week you will train. Hone your skills. Learn new combat maneuvers." The young wizards stood and listened as Crumbs continued. "Once that week is over, with Alex back or not, you will go vanquish Demetria." He ordered. "And, you will succeed."


	10. Chapter 10

Normal POV

The three young wizards in training flashed back into the Russo living room after yet another harsh training session. They were bruised, and sore. More sore than they had ever been. Professor Crumbs instructed them to keep their bruises and not use magic to speed their healing. He wanted the young wizards to learn how to fight through pain. The old man thought it was extremely important they learn how to handle pain. He needed to toughen them up as much as he could. However, he only had one week with them. At the end of the week was a full moon. And, with a full moon in the night's sky Dallas' strength would be at it's peak. A prime time for Dallas and Demi to make their move for the professor's head.

"Why are we doing this again?" Max huffed. The poor teen was exhausted after an excruciating session. He was still struggling to catch his breath completely. "We've been at this for four days already." The youngest Russo complained as he rubbed his aching shoulder.

"We sore an oath." Justin spoke trough gritted teeth. He would never admit it, but he was fed up with the training as well. But, vile flashbacks of watching Juliet die, and seeing her head being ripped from her body that night plagued his thoughts. All he wanted was vengeance. He craved it. He was going to get it one way or the other, so he was going to power through this training and get it done. In the beginning this was just business. Dallas was just some warewolf that the professor wanted killed. Now however, things were made personal. The warewolf took the only woman Justin ever loved.. Sure he thought of Alex as well. But, in his mind she was and is a trader. His only concern was avenging the woman he loved and lost.

Stevie looked at Justin dumbfounded. "_You_ sore an oath." She reminded him. Justin was a sworn member of the Council's Hunters. Stevie and Max on the other hand are not. "We shouldn't be concerned about training. We should be concerned about where the fuck Alex is, and why she hasn't bothered coming back!" Stevie shouted as she took off her bullet proof vest. "Let's be real.. It's going to take the power of three to kill Demi. Because you've seriously got it twisted if you think we'll be able to kill Dallas without Demi doing something about it." She continued as she removed her black padded gloves. "Or, if Crumbs stops being cowardly, he can do the deed himself." She spat spitefully. The thought of going against one of her best friends was messing with her head. Alex hasn't once tried to get in touch with her since Demetria took her. Stevie knew Alex. The middle Russo was a little off the paved path, but she was in no way a trader like Justin says. While Justin spent his time being concerned with revenge, Stevie spent it wondering what Alex was doing, and if she was alright.

"Do not insult Professor Crumbs." The eldest Russo child threatened.

"..Why doesn't he do it himself?" Max questioned as he walked over to the orange sofa to sit down. What Stevie said was making the wheels in his head turn. Without Alex they really would be kinda screwed. In theory they could just shoot Demetria with a UV bullet, but the aged vampire is too damn fast.

"Because the power of three is stronger than him!" Justin yelled. "He is too old to attempt to take Demetria and Dallas on himself!" He shouted, his blood beginning to boil.

"So he wants us to weaken them, so that once they kill us they'll be easier for him to take on?!" Stevie yelled back. "I'm not doing this. I'm not signing my death warrant."

Justin stared at his sister's friend. "You will do it.." He commanded. "..or you will be tried with treason."

"Justin. I'm not a part of the power of three." Stevie reminded the older boy. "I'm only there to assist. I don't have to do shit!" She spat venomously.

ALEX'S P.O.V.

"So.. You're telling my Buffy is real?" I quizzed. I had watched that show after I got home from school. It was like a ritual. Watch Buffy, eat dinner, _not_ do my homework, play video games and then sleep. Repeat it all the next day.

Demi smiled, and I couldn't deny how gorgeous she looked under this moonlight. As a matter of fact I can't even begin to describe what these past few days have been like. We've traveled all over Italy. It's been like a dream. I almost forgot she was a vampire, aka a creature of the undead. She's taken me on romantic dinners, and walks. She's really brightened my eyes to how beautiful the world around us is. Our nights have been filled with the most passionate sex I could ever imagine. And, our days filled with jokes and laughs. I've even gotten to know Dallas a little. Other than the occasional growling, she's pretty cool. Dallas is more into the rock music scene, whereas Demi is more Otis Redding and Frank Sinatra. I learned a little bit about Carmen too. She keeps to herself for the most part, and came to the sisters for protection. Smart move on her part. She'd be easy pickings for the hunters.

Right now I find myself lost in Demi's deep dark brown eyes. Just watching the reflection of the water in them. We're on a gondola in Rome. I'm in Rome, and there's a man playing a violin in the gondola trailing behind us. I'm with the hottest girl I've ever seen. My life.. Can be quite amazing. Yesterday we toured Venice. It was a magical affair. "Yes. That's what I'm telling you." Demi answered my question.

"And, Willow and Tara?" I asked. I was too amazed to learn that she was real.

The redheaded vampire took my hand in hers. "First thing. Buffy's name wasn't really Buffy. They changed her name." Demi informed me. "Second. She did have wizards on her side, and one was a close friend but she wasn't gay." She said, intertwining our fingers.

My eyebrows furrowed. "Then.." I was at a loss. I just wanted to know more about this person, or the people that show was based off of. "What about the whole her falling for vampires thing?"

"_That_ happened." The redhead told me. "Then he killed her."

"Whaa.." My mouth fell open. "Dick."

Demi chuckled as she let go of my hand. "We're at our next stop." She said as the gondola crept to a slow stop.

The dim lights along the street left a wet look on the amber stone roads. "Where are we going?" I asked as the vampire stepped out of the boat and onto the tiny wooden dock.

She extended her hand for me to take. I reached out and placed my hand in hers. "To a hotel." She replied as I too left the boat.

My redheaded date tipped the gondola driver generously, as well as the violin player behind him. And, then we were on our way. "I hope you don't think I'm being pretentious in taking you to a hotel, but I just can't wait to get you in bed." Demi said to me as she stopped walking and pulled my body into hers. "You're just so damn cute." She whispered against my lips.

I glanced at her succulent lips. Desperately wanting to feel her cold lips press against mine. "You're so fucking sexy." I mumbled.

NORMAL P.O.V.

"What's going on?" Harper questioned Stevie.

After her and Justin's argument she flashed over to Harper's place. She needed to talk with one of her best friends, and since Alex was nowhere to be found she went directly to her other bestie. "Harper this training sucks." She whined. "I'm so sore. And, I don't feel like we're going to win this one." She confessed as she plopped down onto Harper's bed.

The mortal stared at her friend with remorse. She wished she could do something. She wished she had something to offer. "Do you want to smoke a bowl?" Harper asked as she gently rubbed Stevie's back. The wizard nodded her head. "Ok, I'll be right back."

As Harper left her bedroom, Stevie moved to make herself more comfortable. The young wizard began untying her black leather combat boots. She let out a content sigh as she pulled the boots from her feet. She had gotten blisters on her pinky toes, and both her big toes. Stevie's favorite part of the day was realizing it was over and she could now take her boots off. "When I see Alex.. I'm going to bitch slap her.." The wizard mumbled to herself as she rubbed her blistered feet.

ALEX'S P.O.V.

"Fuuuck." I moaned, grabbing a fist full of Demi's fire engine red hair. I was sitting on her lap, her cold fingers pumping in and out of my burning body. The hotel room was dark, but even in the darkness I could see her clearly. Every time we had sex her fangs were exposed. I pulled her by her hair closer to me, and ran my tongue over her fangs. After fucking her so many times, I've gotten used to them, and they've even become kind of sexy.

She lunged forward and kissed me, hard. She pumped into me even harder than before. Everything got ten times more intense. I felt myself about to find my release as she wrapped her free hand around my neck. The longer she kept it there, the more my vision blurred. It was a lust driven haze of pure ecstasy. "Demi." I moaned loudly against her lips as my body began to shake.

She pulled away from our desire filled kiss, and our eyes met. She pressed her forehead against mine. "Cum for me baby." She whispered.

I nodded frantically. This was the most intense orgasm I've ever had the pleasure of experiencing. I was shaking, sweating, breathing heavier than I've breathed before, my heart raced at high speeds.. And, as my body gushed out it's fluids I felt a sharp pain on my neck.. Then I blacked out..

…

…..

When I came to the next morning my vision was blurry, my throat was dry, and my head was pounding. I felt hungover and all around dehydrated. I sat up the five star hotel suit's plush bed. I blinked my eyes trying to get my vision to clear. I glanced all around the room, and Demi was nowhere to be found. I put my head in my hands. Jesus Christ I need some Tylenol or Advil. This headache is killing me.

"Morning." I heard Demi call out.

"Mmm." I grumbled back, not bothering to look up.

I felt the bed dip beside me, then felt a hand rub my back for a moment. I knew it was Demi. She was a kinder soul than she led on. "Look at me." She instructed, placing her hand under my chin. I let her look at me despite my pounding headache. The redheaded vampire stared into my eyes. But, this time it was different. This time it was if she was searching for something. "..You are quite the strong one, aren't you." She spoke softly.

I lightly chuckled. "What are you talking about?" I quizzed, carelessly placing my hand on her wrist.

"Your body is fighting it." She said quietly.

Fighting it? Ok, now I'm lost. "..Fighting what?" I asked confused.

Demi retracted her hand from under my chin, and reached into the front pocket of her black skinny jeans. "You might need this." She told me as she stood from the bed, and tossed a ring at my lap. She turned on her heels to leave the room. I picked up the ring and immediately recognized it. It was the Gem of Amara.. This was Miley's ring. "Let me know when you're ready to go on your first hunt." Demi said as she shut the bedroom door behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

Hunt?.. hunt… Son of a bitch. I flung the white fluffy comforter and sheet off my body, and stood from the plush bed. "Demi!" I yelled as loud as I could. I was still naked from the night before, but I didn't care. I was too pissed off to care. I angrily opened the bedroom door, and to my surprise it came flying off the hinges. "What the fuck.." I mumbled staring at the broken door.

"What?" Demi's voice called out from somewhere in the hotel room.

I disregarded the door and entered the living room, and from there saw her in the kitchen. "What!?" I shrieked. "What did you do to me?" I asked furiously even though I knew exactly what she did to me.

The redhead shrugged. "I didn't kill you." She said casually like she didn't do anything wrong. Didn't kill me? You basically killed me. You just happened to bring me back from the dead, and now I have fangs and a thirst for blood.

Then I caught her looking me over, and then I remembered once again that I was still naked. "Don't look at me like that." I demanded, taking a few steps closer. I walked right into the light that was pouring through one of the posh windows. "Ahh!" I screamed as I felt my skin start to burn. It was like getting sunburnt, only accelerate it by 100x's over.

In flash Demi was by my side, and pulled me out of the sun's rays. "Where is your ring?" She scolded. "I gave that to you for a reason."

I glanced down to the charred skin on my arm. It was red and blistered. Then.. it began to heal? I watched my skin reconnect itself, and turn back to a pale olive color, and the redness and blisters faded away as if they were never there. "..Whoa" I whispered. I was utterly amazed by how my skin restored itself.

"Put your ring on." Demetria commanded me.

"I- I left it in the bedroom." I stuttered before walking away from the redhead and back towards the bedroom. Don't get me wrong I'm still pissed off, but that was incredible.

I reentered the room, and picked the ring up off the beige carpet covered floor. I slid it onto my middle finger on my right hand. It fit perfectly. I admired the piece of jewelry. It was pretty, even though what I've been turned into isn't. Curiosity was getting the better of me, and the beige curtains that were draped over the window taunted me. I hastily flung open the cloth curtains. The sun blasting its strong rays onto my naked body. I felt it's warmth, but I didn't feel it's burn.

I turned around, and searched for my clothes. They were sloppily thrown about last night in the heat of passion. My green thong underwear was the first thing I spotted, so I put them on. Then I found my matching bra thrown a top the dresser drawers. I was happy I had found my undergarments, but my shirt and pants weren't in the room. I vaguely remember Demi pulling my shirt off as soon as we entered the hotel room. Ugh, I really don't want to see her right now. No. Fuck her. I'm not tippy toeing around her. "Demi, where's my shirt?" I shouted irritated at my entire situation.

When I left the bedroom once more I saw my vampire lover. This time with my yellow top in her hands. "Stop being angry." She said to me, holding my shirt out for me to take.

"Stop being intrusive and reading my emotions through my heartbeat." I spat at her as I snatched my top from her grasp.

"Honey. You have no heartbeat." Demi pointed out.

I clenched my teeth together. "Woman!" I bellowed full of rage.

"What!" She yelled back just as loud.

"You're fucking inconsiderate, that's what!" I yelled, stepping closer to her. "Why the fuck would you do this to me!" I demanded to know.

The redhead took in the closing gap between us. I guess I moved closer to her than I thought. I was practically yelling in her face. "I told you once.. I don't need a reason to do anything." She said steadily. "If you wish to fight, then I'm ready and willing… But, I suggest you get your new found attitude under control." She threatened me. "And, put your fangs away." Demi instructed me as she exposed her own, almost trying to show me she was the alpha.

I ran my tongue over my teeth. I didn't even know they were out. I don't even know how to make them come out. I brought my hand up to my mouth and touched my extended K-9's with the tips of my fingers. "How?"

"In time you'll learn." Demi assured me. "You're just a baby. It will take time and practice to be able to fully control yourself." She said as her own fangs retracted.

My head began to pound as if a drummer were beating away at his instrument. "Ahh what is that.." I grumbled, putting one hand on my head.

"Go into the bedroom. Quickly." Demi ordered me. When I gave her a confused look, she began to push me in that direction. That was until a knock came at the door.

"Room service! Would you like your linens changed?" A female voice with a stunning Italian accent rang out.

Something else took over me. I starred at the door. "Shit." I heard Demetria murmur as I pushed passed her.

I swung open the door to our suite. "Ciao bella-" The middle aged woman initiated her greeting, however that was all she was able to communicate before I grabbed her violently and pulled her into the suite. Before I even could comprehend what was happening, I had my teeth sunk into her, and I was draining her body of her blood supply. I wanted to stop what I was doing. But, I couldn't bring myself to detach from the cleaning lady. It was vile and revolting what I was doing to her, yet it was the sweetest substance I had ever tasted.

Once I could no longer extract blood from her body, I simply dropped her to the floor. The sight of her lifeless body lying there caused me to shake. I did that. I just killed that innocent woman. Her blood is on my tongue, my teeth, and dripping from _my_ mouth. I quivered shamefully at what I had done. "..First rule.. never kill carelessly." Demi's voice caused me to look away from the deceased woman on the floor, and over to her. "That was careless." I couldn't speak, and from the way Demi was looking at me I think she knew. "The first kill is never easy.." She informed me, before she sauntered over to me and wrapped me up in her arms. She held me as I trembled. And, that was the moment I realized vampires couldn't cry. Because if I could cry, I would be sobbing right now.

….

….

When I was younger, and didn't know anything about anything.. The world was such a beautiful place. But, now that I'm older and I've learned more. The world has slowly exposed itself for what it is.. Corrupt. I've gone on drinking binges, done numerous amounts of drugs, slept with countless amounts of women from all over the world because I later in my young life was told I had magical powers. When it first happened, when I first found out I was a wizard, life was at its peak. I still had my childish outlook on life, and being a magic being was something out of a dream. Now. Now I'm a creature of the undead. I'm an immortal being of the night. I've been turned into a demonic nightmare. I'm a vampire.

Demi and I had returned to her home. The crypt her parents were buried in. I didn't come willingly if you were wondering. I told her to go fuck herself, and long story short we yelled, I hit her, she choked me out. She didn't strike me though. I thought she would've, but she didn't. Fuck, I would've knocked me the fuck out if I were her.

So, here I am now. Sitting atop somebody's headstone in the middle of the night, dwindling my wand in my hand. Who's headstone am I sitting on? I bent over and glanced between my legs to read the engraving. 'Giuseppe Panzarino 1932 – 1994. Per sempre e sempre. Ti vogliamo bene papà.'… "Yeah no clue what that says." I muttered to myself. Man, I miss magic. All I'd have to do it point my wand at the stone, and poof. It would be in English. "For this language I cannot read… Turn this script to English, I plead." Then before my very own eyes I saw something happen. Oh, shit. It worked… The tombstone is in English… "Forever and Always. We love you daddy." I read, my hand over my mouth in shock. I hopped off the top of the tombstone. "…There's no way."

I spun around and starred at the green grass beneath me. "Flowers, flowers please appear. I want to see something pretty here." I spoke a simple spell I learned when I was first learning about magic, my wand pointed at a patch of grass on the ground. Out from the green ground grew three pink fully bloomed flowers.

"That's a neat trick." A female voice echoed from behind me. I turned around to see Dallas standing there. "I'll have to admit.. I've never seen a vampire do magic." The werewolf stated as she strolled towards me. I never knew what to say to Dallas. This time was no different. "I don't know why my sister kept you alive." The brunette said scanning me. "Well I kinda do.."

I bit my tongue, and felt my fangs were protruding. "Why's that?"

"Simply put.." Dallas trailed off. "She loves you."

"What?" I retorted disbelievingly.

The hot werewolf sighed. "Demi is one havoc causing bitch. She's cold. She does things the way she wants them done. She's the most boisterous, endowed, intelligent, but most of all merciless person or thing I've come across in the years I've been alive." Dallas told me. "The council is after me right now. But, that's only because they don't know half of the things Demi has done. I've seen her drain a child. I've seen her massacre hundreds-"

"What does this have to do with me?" I asked, cutting her off. I didn't want to hear any more about the vicious deeds Demi took part in.

The brunette folded her arms across her chest. "That is the point. She's cold." She replied. "Her cold little heart found a reason to beat again." Dallas said almost mockingly. "Why do you think she offed Miley?"

I shrugged. "How should I know." I said truthfully.

"She killed Miley because Miley was getting in the way of what she wanted." The werewolf expressed. "She turned you to keep the power of three of her ass, and mine. That and because she didn't want to kill you. I told her to just kill you." She said flatly.

I squinted my eyes at the sister of Demetria. "Thanks." I retorted just as flatly.

"Whatever, prick. Just do that annoying flash thing, and tell your brother and Crumbs to fuck off." Dallas instructed me. "You see that?" She said pointing up into the starry night sky. "That moon will be full tomorrow night. So will the one in the wizard world. Tell them they have till midnight tomorrow to call this off. Cause if they don't.. Demi and I will wreak havoc and kill anyone in our way to kill that old bastard." The werewolf threatened.

"You don't scare me." I told Dallas confidently. Why I feel safe around the Lovato sister boggles my mind, but I do. Demi may have turned me into this. But, I still feel like they wouldn't kill me.

Dallas dropped her arms from in front of her chest. "Baby, I'm not trying to scare you. I'm trying to help you."

I didn't say another word, and I didn't let Dallas say one either. I wasted little time in flashing myself back to the lair. It was empty, which wasn't much of a surprise. I plopped down on the small couch we had. It was nice to be back. "What do you think you're doing, chica?" Ughhhh.

"What Carmen?" I said clenching my eyes shut.

I can't leave for Italy for five minutes, can I. "Demetria sent me."

"Why didn't she just come herself?" I questioned the Hispanic girl as I opened my eyes.

"Are you fucking loco muchacha?" The wizard said returning my question with another question. "Yeah, sure. She's going to come to your house where your hermano is. Like that wouldn't start some drama." Carmen said as she picked my legs up and sat down on the couch with me, putting my legs back on top of hers. "That and Justin renounced her from entering. Vampire rules and what not."

Vampire rules. "Why could I come here then?" I quizzed. "And did you go back to Cuba for a while cause you're throwing way more Spanish in our conversations then I remember.." I asked. Every once in a while something would slip out, but never as much as what she just said.

"It's your house. That's why you can still come here." Carmen answered. "And, yes. I may have just come from Havana a few hours ago." She told me, and now that I looked at her I could see her tan lines creeping out from under her white tank top. Her skin still glowing from being sun kissed. "Demi wants you to be careful. You're too new. You'll have issues controlling certain things." Carmen informed me.

I rolled my eyes. "I'll be fine."

"Really?" The full blooded Hispanic quizzed.

I gave her a look that said 'yeah really'. Then she pushed my legs off of hers, and mounted me. Carmen straddled my waist, grabbed my shirt by my collar, and put her mouth so close to my neck I could feel her hot breath. My head began to pound, my mouth tingled, and I felt my fangs extend. I could feel her pulse when she rested her cheek against mine. It was too much. Just as I went to bite her she quickly pulled away and smacked me hard on the side of my face. "..Holy shit." I whispered exasperated.

"Yeah, you're just fine huh chica?" Carmen sarcastically spat as she stood from the couch, leaving me laying there. "You're not hungry. You ate already today. But, even when you're not hungry you're lusting for blood. What chu you think is gonna happen when your familia comes in here?" I've started to notice the more irritated Carmen becomes the more the Spanish comes out. "Wither you like it or not. You need to get that cagada under control. It's no joke." I sat up, and put my head in my hands. I focused and tried to get my fangs to go back in. "Demetria will teach you."

"I know." I mumbled. "I'll be back soon. I just want to let my family know I'm alright."

She didn't say anything, so I looked up and she was just staring at me. "..Ok." She calmly said before flashing out.

I was relieved to see that she was gone, and laid back down on the small couch, my feet dangling off the side. I shut my eyes, but then I heard voices. As the voices got closer the little drummer in my head steadily picked up a beat. I can control this. I can control this.. "We need to be at our best, because whe-" I heard my older brother get cut off by a loud gasp.

"Alex!" My bestfriend Harper screamed.

The little drummer banged harder when Harper ran over to me and gave me a hug. I returned her hug, wrapping my arms around her. It was taking every last bit of self-control I had not to bite into her flesh. I managed to grumble out a "Hey."

"Where have you been?" My older brother Justin asked fuming at my presence.

Harper and I released each other. My fangs were out. I could feel them with my tongue. "Don't worry about it." I mumbled, careful not to move my lips too much.

"Oh, I will worry about it.." He continued talking, but I couldn't listen. I knew he was ranting about something, but that fucking little drummer.

I clenched my eyes shut as tight as I could. I hung my head so that when I say what I'm about to they won't see my teeth. "You have till tomorrow night at midnight to call this off!" I yelled over my brother. "I suggest you do it! For your safety as well as everyone elses."

I know Justin was still talking, either that or was saying something dumb about what I just told him. Someone else was coming toward the lair. I could sense it. The pounding was too much. I couldn't take it. I had to flash out.

I flashed back into Demi's. More specifically her bedroom. There she was. The redhead in all her glory, in just a white towel. The drummer was gone, but now my vision was hazy. I wanted.. I wanted to fuck her. I want to fuck her. "Does this vampire shit make you bipolar?" I asked.

"No." Demi replied. "What's wrong?"

"Not five seconds ago I was holding back the urge to destroy my brother, and my best friend." I said feeling anger build up inside of me. "Then I flash in here. And, see you in nothing but that." I pointed at her draping towel. "Now all I want to do is ravage you."

The redheaded vampire sauntered over to me. She placed one hand on my cheek. "Sweetie, welcome to the world of the undead." She said with a mischievous smirk. "You'll learn how to control yourself soon enough." She whispered before connecting our lips. I was quick to deepen the kiss. My sex drive was in over haul right now.

...

..

..

.

**Bow chica wow wowwww. Yeah they're about it get it on. Crazy, violent, vampire sex.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews :) I tried to get this one out quick. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok. Guys I really miss FF. I'm in a shitty country due to my job, so I haven't been able to read anything. I've gotten to read the awesome stories that people have sent to me via email. Thank you guys that have done that. I did find a way to access my page and be able to post, but if anyone knows of a good proxy site please let me know. Other than that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

This morning I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet, and a pair of arms wrapped around me from behind. It was the first time I woke up with Demi cuddling with me. I carefully spun around to look at her. She is one beautiful creature. She looks so angelic when she's sleeping; it's hard to picture her for what she is sometimes. The shuffles that woke me grew louder, and then a loud thud echoed through the air. I looked away from Demi, and over to the door. "Relax. It's just Dallas and Carmen wrestling." Demi's groggy voice informed me. "Lay back down." I furrowed my eyebrows. I didn't know Carmen and Dallas were that close to one another. Never the less I laid back down, returning to my position of watching the redheaded vampire. Her eyes were still shut, but she knew I was staring at her. "I would tell you to take a picture, but it wouldn't turn out." She said with a smirk as she slowly opened her eyes. However when she did I was staring at her blankly. "Cheer up will you, sweetie." Demi said, placing one hand on my cheek.

"…I'm a vampire." I replied dryly. "I can't even hang out with Harper." Which was really bringing me down. I almost lost it in the lair last night. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I would have done anything to her.

Demi's fingertips traced my jawline. "Get dressed."

…

I did as Demi had told me to do. With a simple spell I was clothed in new, clean clothes. Low heeled boots, black skinny jeans, and a horizontally striped white and black top. Not to mention my hair was curled to perfection, and my make-up looked as if I had my own personal stylist. I think the only thing keeping me sane right now was the fact that I still had my magic.

Exiting Demetria bedroom, I entered the living area. There was Dallas, Carmen, and my redheaded vampire lover herself, Demi. "Drop them." Demi ordered the Latina wizard.

I observed Carmen take a deep breath before effortlessly shedding her cotton booty shorts from her body. Under her baby blue soft short shorts she wore a pink lacy thong. Then the Hispanic woman began to lift her white tank top up. "What's the point in this?" I asked glancing between Demi and Carmen.

"You'll see." Dallas said with an amused smile. I saw the werewolf scan Carmen's body. Dallas kept licking her lips. I noticed she took an extra few seconds to take in the wizards thick thighs.

Once the wife beater was off, Demi sauntered over to me. "This way." She instructed me, gently taking my hand in hers and leading me towards the couch. "Sit." She said, somewhat pushing me down.

I took a seat on the sofa. Dallas lit a fire in their fire place, and someone dimmed the lights until they were completely off. Next music began to play. I instantly recognized the song. It was played numerous times at the many different parties I've attended throughout high school. Little Freak by Usher Ft. Nicki Minaj. "Relax." Carmen whispered in my ear.

The Latina then appeared in front of me, moving her body mindfully to the beat. Was I about to get a lap dance? I uncertainly looked over to Demi, who was standing behind me. "Enjoy it." She said nodding in Carmen's direction. What. The. Fuck…. I think she read the confusion on my face, but just once again nodded in Carmen's direction.

I turned my attention back to the wizard that was only in her matching pink bra and underwear. She threw one leg on my left shoulder, continuing to mover her body in sync with the song, then quickly removed it. She turned around and began grinding her juicy ass on my pelvis. I felt my fangs bare themselves. Her rhythmic swirls and pops driving my senses off the charts. The little drummer in my head making his presence felt once more.

Then I felt two pair of hands grip my arms. Demi on my left, and Dallas on my right. "Make it through the song, kid." Dallas said, amusement lacing her voice. I get it. They're holding my arms down so I can't lose all sense of control and bite her.

Carmen spun around; she placed her hands on my shoulders, and began sensually grinding along with the song once more. The Hispanic whipped her hair to one side. She reached behind her back, then her bra fell carelessly to the floor beneath us. She leaned forward, grabbing a fist full of my hair, and pushing my face into her now exposed breasts. I had to clench my eyes shut. Right now I was so thankful that I had Demi and Dallas holding my arms.

Finally after what felt like forever Carmen pulled my head back. Only now she pulled it back, then attached her lips to my neck. I could feel her pulse radiating through my skin at the points of contact. Not only were my eyes clenched shut, but now my teeth were as well. She started to use her tongue when kissing my neck and that was when I let out a growl. It only caused her to pull my hair harder, and reach up and wrap a hand around my neck.

Her hand came out of my hair, yet her other stayed on my neck as she traced kissed down my chest until her mouth was met with my shirt. Then the wizard nibbled at my nipples through my shirt and bra. Oh, god when is this song going to be over. This was the worst torture I could imagine. A small amount of lust combined with a large amount of thirst. All I wanted to do was sink my teeth into her. I wanted to taste what was pulsating through those veins. "Can you kiss her, and not bite her?" I heard Demi's voice in my ear. I rapidly shook my head 'no'.

"Is this what you want?" Carmen teased, inching her way back up to my face. She tactfully ran her free hand along the side of her neck. Her other hand still wrapped around my throat. I don't know when I had reopened my eyes, but my teeth were still tightly clenched. The Latina bit at her bottom lip, making strong eye contact with me. "Come get it." She teased, releasing her grip on my throat. At this point I couldn't even hear the music. Carmen stood up off my lap, turning around so that I could watch her backside. She popped it as the song came to an end. "Good job, chica. You made it to the end." Carmen said turning around to face me. She bent over at the waist and placed a quick peck on my lips, giving my face a light slap when she pulled away.

"I think I need a lesson in self-control too." Dallas said playfully to the Hispanic wizard. Holy shit. I never noticed Dallas had a thing for Carmen.. I glanced over to Demi, shooting her a questioning look about the two. Demi just shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"What? You think I do this for free?" Carmen shot back at the werewolf.

Dallas released my right arm. "You just did." She pointed out.

"D. You're pretty, but I'm not gay." The wizard stated as she picked up her clothes from the floor, and turned the lights back on.

"Me either." The werewolf replied, earning a shy smile from Carmen.

"Shut up, puta." Carmen laughed.

I let Carmen and Dallas have their little moment with one another, and returned my attention back to the other vampire in the room. "I get that that was about self-control, but.. was it really necessary to go about it that way?" I asked curiously. I mean why that way? If Demi loves me like Dallas told me, then why would she want some other girl to rub all over me like that. Not to mention right in front of her.

"Entertainment, honey." Demi replied. "Come with me. You'll need to feed before the course of action tonight." Course of action tonight? Oh, right. Tonight it all goes down. "I want your head to be clear." I wish Justin would just butt out of this. Tonight is going to be hell. I can feel it.

"I don't want to feed off of humans." I spoke as I stood from the couch.

The redhead looked me over. "Hmm." She hummed with one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows raised. "As you wish. I'm not going to force you to feed, but it will make you stronger, and you can go longer without feeding if you chose to feed off humans." She informed me.

Even with the benefits.. I just can't do it. I don't want to. "Animals." I stated.

…..

…..

As much as I tried to avoid what's about to happen.. It inevitably arrived. It was midnight in the wizard world, and we still received no word from Justin or Professor Crumbs. I dreaded this moment. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Dallas shouted excitedly. She was waiting for this moment. I know there's nothing she wants more than to sink her claws into the man who issued a hunt for her head. I knew tonight I would again see the beast Dallas becomes.

"You don't have to come." Demi said to me.

She knows I'm torn. She knows I don't know who is right or wrong in this situation. Both sides have their valid reasons. No matter which way you spin it, Demi and Dallas are cold blooded killers. They have been for centuries. It's hardwired in them as a part of who they are. And, due to recent events I've discovered just how hard it is to overcome such urges. The anguish of blood thirst, the sickening craving to have that sweet red iron flavored liquid slide down your throat. It's tortuous.. My brother, and the Professor don't know, and certainly don't understand that hunger. Why would they though? They've never had it. All they're trying to do is protect innocent people from facing a terrible demise. The wizard council sees Dallas as a major threat. Not only for loss of human life, but for risk of exposer. The scale between the warring groups is a wavering one, but not by much. You know there was a quote I saw once. I think it went something like 'I've seen good men do bad things, and I've seen bad men do good things.' I feel like that is happening now.

Demi and Dallas are fighting for their lives. Because of the things Dallas did it got her put in the spotlight. But, because Dallas is Demi's sister, Demi showed up and saved her. A good dead. So, now here they are getting ready to go into battle together. Standing side by side. No doubt they have enormous differences, but the fact remains that family is family, and that means something to them. It's honorable.

On the other side resides Professor Crumbs. He does what he does for his own reasons. He tries to keep the world a safer place to sleep at night, while keeping the secret of magical beings and things that go bump in the night just that. A secret. He has good reason to go after the werewolf. But, when he speaks it seems he really wants Demetria dead more than her sister. I guess the bad on his end is the selfish desire he has to get this done. The way he has thrust this responsibility among my brother, and then upon myself and Max. Professor Crumbs is the strongest wizard in the realm. There is no reason he couldn't take Demi out himself. But, I know why he won't. He's scared. And quite frankly, he should be..

"I want to." I said to Demi, and the other two women standing in the living room with us.

I could never read Demi. I mean sometimes I could, but I think she blocks the world away most of the time. There's been moments when I've been able to read her. I prefer when she lets her guard down. She has a beautiful soul, even though it's kinda dead. "So be it." The redheaded vampire said before turning to Carmen. "Let's go."

NORMAL P.O.V.

In the wizard realm Justin, Max, and Stevie stood ready. They were decked out in their all black battle gear. Their handguns locked and loaded with specially designed bullets. One gun containing UV hallow points, and the other gun containing liquid silver. "I'll take Demetria." Justin said spitefully. The burning desire for revenge coursing through him. "Max, you take Dallas." The oldest Russo child ordered as he pulled a gun from his holster. "And, Stevie. You take Carmen."

"Got it." Stevie replied.

"Good. Into position." Justin instructed the small group. "It's only a matter of time before they come busting through those doors. The guards won't be able to hold them for long." Lucky for them Professor Crumbs put out a message to the wizards throughout all realms. He asked for volunteers to help take down 'The most powerful vampire in existence'. Somewhere around 50 wizards volunteered. Those who lived through the night would be sworn members of the Council's Hunters.

Instead of flashing directly into the chambers as planned, the opposing forces traveling with Alex, flashed into the hall right in front of the chamber doors. "Carmen." Demi growled at the sight of 50 men dressed in the all black Hunter's armor.

"Something blocked me from flashing us in." The Hispanic wizard replied hastily.

The 50 men, and the four women stood there staring at each other. For the men this was a chance to prove their valor, and show they were worthy of becoming a full-fledged member of the Council's Hunters. For Demi, Dallas, and Carmen it was a surprising road block. But, it wasn't one they feared. "Are you sissys going to gawk at us all night, or are we gonna fight?" Dallas bellowed. She was always the feisty one. Always ready for a good fight. Hell she_ loved_ a good fight.

With the challenging words from the confident werewolf, the men charged. Gun shots echoed through the hall from the men who were fortunate enough to carry them. Dallas changed into her beastly form in record time, just as Demi extended her sharp k9's. Carmen took advantage of her magical powers, and used a spell that melted the very guns that the men held in their hands. The scorching liquid metal surrounding the hand they held their weapon in, burning through their flesh in no time. They didn't take much into account for Carmen. They didn't seem prepared for her, for no wizard was ready with a wand. Instead they tried to fight her with hand to hand combat.

Demi and Dallas were making quick work of the untrained, and unskilled men Crumbs had placed at his barrier. Demi using the life source of the men to give herself strength. Some she killed recklessly, some she feed from. Dallas had no desire to eat anyone. She was set on causing pure havoc. The werewolf liked the sound of bloodshed. And, she certainly liked the sight of it as well. These men were no challenge for the team, and within a few short minutes the battle was over.

Alex had never seen such destruction. The carnage around her left her trembling. Demi had the last man alive in her grasp. She was about to drain him of the blood in his body, but then turned to Alex. "Would you like this one?" She offered.

"..No." A shaky Alex replied.

"Relax, honey. It will be over soon." Demi told the new vampire before she feed off the man in her grasp.

Inside the chambers the teens stood crouched down behind the large desk. "It's quiet." Max stated.

"They've killed them." Justin replied, pulling his handgun from the holster on his leg. "That bitch is mine." He said aiming the gun at the door just waiting for the redheaded vampire to walk through it.

Back on the other side of the door Dallas was getting ready to kick in the double doors leading to the chambers. "Don't." Demi demanded. "Alex will open the door." She may have been ruthless, but one thing Demetria truly is, is smart.

The beast stopped just short of the door, a small whine of protest escaping her jowls causing a chuckle from Carmen. "What?" The middle Russo asked flabbergasted.

"Open the door." Demi said again.

Alex Russo glanced at the three individuals she came here with. She knew if she didn't continue in with them they would have no mercy on her family and friend. So, the middle Russo complied and walked forward to grab the door handle. She pulled the door open slowly only to see three guns aimed at her. "Justin, what the fuck." Alex said frustrated when he didn't lower his weapon.

"Where are they?" Justin demanded to know.

"Where is Crumbs?" Alex retorted.

"Like I would tell you." Her older brother spat.

"..I don't know why I bother trying to save you." The young vampire grumbled.

"Looking for me?" Demi quizzed tauntingly as she entered the room behind Alex. The blood on her face still fresh from the kills she inflicted in the hall. Her arrogant attitude easily aggravating Justin Russo that much more.

Justin was quick to fire off a shot at her, but Demi was just too damn fast. She quickly darted out of the bullets path. "Fuck you." The oldest Russo spat angrily.

"Mmm.. I think we should just leave that to your sister." The evolved vampire quipped. "She's kinda good at it." And, with her taunting comment Justin fired off another round, once again missing. The redheaded vampire skillfully used her talents to dodge all the bullets Justin fired off until she was right in front of him. "boo." She said as she twisted his arm and took his weapon, making the eldest Russo child wince in pain. Stevie and Max both drew their weapons and set their sights on Demetria. "Don't bother trying to shoot me." She told the two. "If you do I'll kill him." She said effortlessly. "And then they will kill you." The vampire said as Dallas, still in her intimidating werewolf form, and Carmen, wand out and glowing, entered the room. "I want Crumbs." She told Justin.

"You'll.. Never.. Get him." He struggled to say since the pain from having his arm twisted made it hard for him to speak.

The vampire rolled her eyes. "You know you're really making this harder than it needs to be."

"You.. Killed.. Juliet." Justin grimaced.

"Cry about it." Demi said emotionlessly.

Truth be told Max and Stevie didn't even want to be here. It was becoming clear that Demi and her gang had no quarrel with the two teens. Still they kept their guns out and ready. "Justin. Where is Crumbs?" Alex yelled. Her older brother remained quiet. His breathing was heavy. He was becoming irrational. He reached down and took hold of his other handgun, the one with silver nitrate bullets, and fired a round into Demi's chest. The vampire's hold on his other arm relinquished, and she fell to the floor hissing in pain. "Justin!" The middle Russo shouted pissed off. He had no idea what he had just done. The werewolf dashed past Alex, straight for her brother. He fired a shot, and it hit the werewolf in her shoulder, he missed her heart never the less she howled out in pain. Carmen was quick to act, and used the same metal melting spell on Justin's weapon that she used earlier in the hall. Justin's gun melted, encompassing his hand and burning the flesh along it path. "Stop!" Alex shouted. Dallas was now only inches away from Justin's face. "Stop!"

Justin felt the hot breath of the werewolf on his face. He was never more scared in his life. "..Kill her." The oldest Russo child ordered quietly.

"No one is killing anyone!" The middle Russo stated as Demi struggled to get back to her feet. The hole in her chest beginning to close. "Crumbs, I know you can hear me!" Alex shouted to no one in particular.

"What are you doing?" Stevie quizzed as she dropped her weapon.

"Handling this." Alex replied. "I refuse to stand by and watch the people I care about fight and kill one another."

Max looked at his sister. "I'm down." He said as he too dropped his weapon. He really didn't want to be here. But, Justin forced him to take part in this. "Excuse me, ma'am." He said poking Dallas. The werewolf turned to him and growled deeply, causing the boy to jump. "Ahh!" He shrieked. "Sorry. Sorry.." He said backing away. "Nevermind, Justin is a dick anyway. Probably best you do what you're doing."

"Crumbs!" The middle Russo shouted.

Not a second later Professor Crumbs flashed dead center into the chambers. "What is the meaning of this?" He demanded to know. He wasn't pleased with Alex for calling him down, and he certainly wasn't pleased that Stevie and Max decided to drop their weapons.

"Call it off." Demetria growled as she began walking towards the old man.

Crumbs didn't flinch or move. He had taken precautions to protect himself from the redheaded vampire. "Go ahead Demetria. Try to kill me." He said to the approaching vampire, who was stopped by the same magical shield that prevented her from reaching him the last time she tried to kill him. "Justin, Max, Alex. I think now would be a good time to use the power of three." The old man said, staring at a very ticked off Demetria. She hated that she hadn't figured out how to break through his damn shield.

"Yeah. That's not gonna happen." Alex said grimacing, one hand holding her head. There were too many people in the room for Alex's comfort, and the young vampire felt her head start to pound. The little drummer as she calls it, began playing a beat.

"And, just why is that?" The professor questioned irritably.

"Alex, are you okay?" Stevie asked concerned. She knew her best friend never got headaches. "Something's wrong." She mumbled to Max.

"Ignore the girl, Crumbs." The evolved vampire said bringing the old man's attention back to her. "You have far more power than she does. Drop the shield, and let's do this." Demi said knowing that yes she can't touch him while it's up, but he also can't harm her when it's up. "I'll even tell my sister to leave." She offered.

"Damn it, Russos! Use the power of three!" He commanded.

Max glanced around. He saw his older brother trapped by a large, fuming werewolf that was just waiting to get the okay so she could rip his head off. He saw his sister experiencing some kind of headache over by the professor. Right now he was the only Russo that wasn't indisposed. He sure as hell wasn't going to do anything. He had one sibling who was hell bent on killing Demetria, and one that was hanging out with Demetria. Max didn't know what to do, so he did what anyone would do.. he just stood there. "I got nothing."

"If someone would get this werewolf away from me, I would be happy to." Justin said through labored breaths. The werewolf roared piercingly in his face. She didn't like when he spoke.

Stevie was watching her best friend closely. She walked towards Alex. "Stay back." Alex ordered. Stevie's presence making the drummer beat pick up. "Why is this happening now? Why didn't this happen in the hall?" She rambled to herself. "I fucking ate earlier.."

Demi and Carmen took note of Alex's state, and Demetria nodded for the Latina to move a little closer knowing it would aggravate her senses even more. Demi had just developed a plan, and was hoping it would work. "What's going on?" Stevie questioned her friend calmly as she took a few steps closer.

"Stevie. Back up!" The middle Russo yelled.

"No." Stevie shot back. "What's wrong?"

Alex gripped her head with both of her hands now. She was fighting letting her fangs come out. "Come on old man. Drop the shield." Demi harassed the Professor to get his attention away from the grimacing young vampire.

"You are far older than I." He replied to Demetria.

"Hmm." She hummed with an amused smile. She watched out of her peripheral vision, seeing Carmen scooting closer and closer to the young vampire. And, she saw Alex's friend Stevie aiding the cause even though she had no idea what she was unleashing. "But, I'm better looking." She joked. "Drop it, and you have my word it will be just me and you battling this out."

"I know better than to trust a vampire." The old man retorted.

This was becoming tiresome for the redhead. "Tell me old man. What all does that shield protect you from?" Demetria asked as she began to look at her finger nails.

"You, your sister, and dark magic." Crumbs replied.

A smile appeared on the evolved vampire's features. "What about baby vampires?" she quizzed.

The Professor became confused at Demi's question. Not only confused, but he became slightly scared. "What do you mean?" He asked, his heart rate picking up speed.

"Exactly what I asked." The redheaded vampire stated. "Does your shield protect you from new vampires?" she asked yet again. "Ooh. You're nervous, and scared." Demi said entertained once she realized the fast heartbeat in the room was his. Fear only antagonizes the hunger. She could smell it, and she knew Alex could smell his fear too.

The quickening beat of his heart cause Alex to drop to her knees. She was fighting it as best she could. Stevie immediately ran to her side. The Professor turned around to see what made the noise, and saw the middle Russo on her knees with her head in her hands. "I'd run if I were you." Carmen advised the wizard by Alex's side as the Latina took a few steps back.

"No." Crumbs said exasperated. His eyes widened as he discovered what he was hoping wasn't true.

Demi chuckled. "Oh, yes."

Alex pushed Stevie away from her as hard as she could. She refused to hurt one of her best friends. "Alexandra. Control it." Crumbs instructed her. That only made her mad. _He_ only made her mad.

The middle Russo sprang to her feet. The drumming in her head becoming far too much for the new vampire to handle. She grabbed Crumbs by his silk purple robe, her fangs sharp, and her eyes darker than midnight itself. It wasn't Alex that bit into the Professor; it was thirst inside her that bit him. She latched onto his neck, and stole the blood from his body. Gasps echoing through the room before falling silent. When Alex was done, she dropped his lifeless body onto the cold tile floor. The sound radiating through the room.

The ruler of the wizard world was dead.


	13. Chapter 13

**You guys ready for the last chapter? Cause here it is! It just seemed fitting for it to end. Let me know what you guys think, but above all I hope you enjoyed this story. I'll most likely start working on a Mitchie/Carter sequel to Sonny Days Ahead. We'll see though. **

**...**

**...**

NORMAL P.O.V.

Immediately after Alex Russo dropped the lifeless body of Professor Crumbs onto the chilled tile floor beneath her feet, she began shaking at what she had done. It wasn't any easier killing the second time. The young vampire didn't take the time to look around, she quickly flashed out instead desperately trying to avoid any confrontation.

The room was filled with a mix of emotions. The oldest Russo child, Justin Russo, still laid on the floor behind the large desk, his hand scorched from the melted metal from his handgun that still encompassed his right hand. The beastly werewolf still hovered over him. She was waiting for him to make a move so she could kill him. Justin wouldn't dare move though even with the spite running through his veins.. He knew his sister was no good. It didn't really surprise him that she sided with the demons. Alex only proved his assumptions that she was a traitor to be correct. From this day forward, Justin Russo silently vowed to himself that he would gain control of the wizard world and make things right again.

Max and Stevie were both feeling somewhat the same. They both were in shock. Yes, Alex was certainly the most rebellious of the teens, but they never could've imagined her as a killer. Max stood next to his older brother, his mouth dangling open from what he just saw. Stevie was on the floor from when Alex had pushed her away, one hand covering her mouth from the sight she just witnessed.

The Latina wizard that practiced dark magic scanned the room. She wasn't fazed by any of the events that took place. All the while Demetria stood there quite satisfied with what just happened, a pleased smirk etched across her features. "Take the Russo boy to the dungeons, and lock him away." Demetria ordered Carmen and Dallas.

"What?" Justin bellowed. "You can't.."

"Please don't take my brother." Max began to plead. "I know he's a jackass-"

"Hey!" Carmen yelled, cutting the youngest of the Russo clan off. "Don't argue."

"But, his hand is-" Max tried to reason with them, but was cut off yet again.

"His hand is the way it is because he chose to challenge me." Demi said unsympathetically. "You should be thankful I haven't killed the miscreant."

Dallas returned to her human form, and thanks to a special charming spell from Carmen, the beast would no longer be unclothed when this transaction occurred. The werewolf was back into her all black get up. She pulled her right hand back and unleashed a wicked hook to the side of Justin's face. "Try anything, and I won't hesitate to kill you." Dallas snarled as she grabbed the oldest Russo by the collar of his shirt, and pulled the boy to his feet.

Justin fell into a panic once they began walking towards the dark stairs that led down to the damp dungeons. The boy began to hyperventilate. "Dallas!" Demetria shouted to gain her sister's attention before she disappeared into the darkness. The werewolf turned around. "Break his wand." The evolved vampire said emotionlessly. She didn't want him trying to pull any fast ones. This was the best way to ensure that.

Dallas kicked Justin hard in the back of his knees, sending the boy to the floor. She patted him down until she found what she was looking for. She retrieved his brown wooden wand from his cargo pocket. "Please don't." The oldest Russo pleaded, his voice quivering. The werewolf only growled lowly before swiftly kicking him in the ribs. Justin grimaced and his eyes became watery. Then Dallas snapped his once magical wand in two. "No." Justin whined, blood seeping from his lips.

Max wanted to do something, but what could he possibly do? Take on a werewolf and a vampire? Max wasn't known as the brightest crayon in the box, but he wasn't stupid. Instead of trying to rumble with the woman known as the most powerful vampire alive, Max opted to go check on his sister's friend Stevie. "What are you planning to do with the Wizard World?" Stevie quietly quizzed as Max made his way over to her.

The redheaded vampire put her hands on her hips. "Nothing." She replied flatly. "It will be Alex's to control."

"You're giving it to Alex?" Max questioned as he helped Stevie to her feet. The young Russo wasn't sure he heard her right.

Rather than fully answering Max's question, Demi disregarded it. "I'm not the one who killed Professor Crumbs.. Now, I suggest the two of you flash out of here before I lose my patience." The redheaded vampire said as she sauntered over to them. However, before she got too close Stevie hastily flashed herself and the youngest Russo back to the Substation.

"Shit. Shit. Shit." Stevie cried out. "What are we going to do?" She said feeling panic stricken as she began to pace around the tables in the empty sub shop.

"I gotta tell dad." Max said rapidly as he bolted for the spiral staircase. "Dad!" He shouted the whole way up. "Dad!"

The echoes of the youngest Russo immediately grabbed Jerry Russo's attention. "What?" He shouted back at hearing the panic is his youngest son's voice, dropping the chopping knife he held in his hand. "What is it?" Jerry shouted again as he quickly took off his apron in the kitchen and began running to the staircase.

He was met with a winded Max. "It's Alex." Max informed his father. "She's a vampire and she killed Professor Crumbs." He spat out so fast Jerry had to ask him to repeat himself.

"What?" The boy's father asked, wanting to be sure he heard that fast spoken sentence correctly.

The young teen took a deep breath and spoke slower. "Alex. Is a vampire. And, she killed Professor Crumbs."

Back in the Wizard World, Justin had been thrown into an old, damp, magic binding cell. In this dungeon magic was useless. It was protected from any and all supernatural entities. "I need to find Alex." Demi mumbled to herself as her sister reappeared from locking up the oldest Russo child.

"That kid's hand is gnarly." Dallas commented thinking about the scorched appendage.

The Latina wizard nodded in agreement. "I can't heal it either. My skills aren't that developed. I can fix cuts and bruises, but nothing like that." She stated honestly.

"I don't want him healed." Demetria stated. "Let him suffer." The redheaded vampire ordered. She would show no mercy to him, and made that very clear just now. "Carmen, watch the Wizard World." She commanded. "And flash me to Waverly, New York."

…

ALEX'S P.O.V.

I can't do this.. I don't even understand what happened back there. It's rather fitting that it's raining outside. I can't cry, so it only seems fitting that the sky is doing it for me. I love the rain, and I absolutely love the feel of it on my skin. It's nice that I still can feel, and have emotions. It just seems harder to express myself now. I'm lost. So, I came here. A place that looks over the city. Waverly rarely ever slows down, and the glowing of the nightlife is strangely soothing to me just like the echoing of the rain fall. I'm at my favorite billboard. The one just outside of town on Interstate 344. It hasn't been painted in years. In fact there's no image on the board, just a plain white surface. The white paint has started pealing and underneath the metal backing has become visible. It's lightly rusted due to rain storms like this one.

If I stare hard enough I can see the roof of my building. "Alex." Demi?

I looked around and didn't see a soul. Then I looked down at the rusty old ladder that lead up here, and saw her. She was just as soaked as I was from this rain storm. "What are you doing here?" I asked, my voice sounding angrier than I wanted.

She climbed the last few bars, and came over to sit with me. "I was worried about you." The vampire replied.

"Worried?" I said bitterly. "You knew what was going to happen.." I stated, speaking of the nights events. I probably never should have told her about this spot. But, those days we spent together I just kind of opened up. She did the same, I think.

"No. I didn't. I told you you didn't have to come." Demi shot back defensively.

I stood up. "Why would you do this to me?" I shouted at her. "Why would you turn me into this?" I demanded to know, my voice shaking.

I watched as she too stood up. She stared into my eyes. "I had to. It was either kill you.. or turn you." Demi said calmly. "I chose not to kill you."

"Oh, is that supposed to make me feel better!" I yelled again, feeling my fangs extend. I still couldn't get them fully under control.

"Spin the situation around Alex!" Demetria finally yelled back at me. "You tell me what you would do if you fell in love with the enemy!" Oh my god.. Dallas wasn't joking. I can't believe she wasn't joking. I didn't know what to say. I just stared at the red head confused. "Your silence is really helping." She said, her voice laced with sarcasm. "I tried to get your family to stay out of this. I tried my best. I knew if I hurt them, it would hurt you… I had so many chances, Alex.. I could've killed your brother countless times, but I showed him mercy _for you_."

"So what? You want me to thank you?" I spat back. I couldn't seem to get my anger under control.

I might be angry as all hell, but I could see the hurt in the woman's eyes in front of me. "..Was it foolish of me?" She quizzed. "Tell me.. was it foolish of me to think that maybe if I spared your life and showed your family mercy, that you might have feelings for me in return?"

I swallowed the harsh lump in my throat. "This isn't how I pictured things going." I mumbled.

"Life isn't a fucking fairy tale, Alex!" Demi shouted. "Things happen that you will have no control over."

"I used to have control over if I killed someone, or not!" I yelled back in a hurry, feeling my anger kick back up. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from her.

I reached down into my boot to retrieve my wand. "What are you doing?" Demetria said as she grabbed my arm forcefully. Without so much as a second thought I shoved her. The redheaded vampire stumbled backwards a few steps. "Watch yourself." She threatened me.

"Or what?" I replied with a menacingly low tone in my voice.

She stayed silent, all the while managing to keep eye contact with me. I held my wand in my hand, but still hadn't flashed out. Was I being an asshole to her? I have good reasoning to be if I am. Either way I don't like seeing this normally hard as stone badass looking hopeless. The weight of my words and my confusion, and all around anger about what I've been made, had finally come down on her. She had to know I would be upset at this. She had to.. In all honesty, yeah I'm ticked for what she's done to me.. But, I don't like seeing her like this. Do I love her? I don't think so. But, I do like her. That much I'm sure of because if I didn't I would've been gone by now.

"I need time." I said just above a whisper. "I know where you live. Don't come try to find me.. I'll find you."

"The Wizard World is yours." Demi told me quickly.

I licked my lips as a thousand thoughts flooded my head. "Ok.." I replied blankly. "What am I supposed to do with it?" I questioned her unsurely.

The redheaded vampire shrugged. "Whatever you want. I have no interest for it." She said. Then she seemed to remember something else. "Oh, and since you're still possessing wizard powers you'll be facing The Crystals of Justice pretty soon." Demi informed me. Shit. I forgot about them. What am I supposed to do then? "You have two options.. Kill the wizard sent to bring you there like Carmen chose to do. Or, submit and go." I'm not killing anyone if I can help it. "If you choose to go you will be stripped of your wizard powers. However, if you act quickly enough you will be able to keep them."

"How?" I asked interested in what I was being told. The last thing I wanted to do was lose my powers.

"Take your wand and stab it into the center Crystal. Not the ones off to the side, but the largest that lies directly in the center." Demetria instructed me. "Now that Crumbs is gone the magic from the Crystals should drain from your wand into you."

…..

NORMAL P.O.V.

So, Alex Russo set out to do just that. She wasted little time in flashing herself back into The Wizard World, that she now ruled. What was she to do with it? She really had no idea. But, she was hell bent on keeping her powers. Her last line to who she was was hanging in the balance, and she would be damned if she let that last little bit slip through her fingers. "Hey girl." Carmen beamed with a bright smile, legitimately happy to see the middle Russo. The Hispanic wizard was feeling quite comfortable in Professor Crumbs gold plated chair.

"Mmmm." Alex grumbled, not bothering to look at her. She didn't need any distractions. The half wizard half vampire trudged her way down the dark hallway off in the left corner of the chambers that lead to the staircase to the dungeons.

Soon she had traveled down the wet stone stairs, and was entering the dungeons. "Alex!" A still severely wounded Justin Russo shouted.

"Shut up." Dallas hissed. The werewolf was in the middle of trying to unlock one of the cells next to the oldest Russo. An old comrade of hers had been locked away almost fifty years ago, so naturally she wanted to free him. However once she heard Justin shout she turned around to see Alex Russo marching through the dungeons, not so much as bothering to glance in her older brother's direction. Dallas shrugged at the events and turned back around to continue her attempt to open the cell door. The way she saw it was if Alex had no quarrel with her, then she had no quarrel with Alex.

"Alex!" Justin screamed in desperation.

The middle Russo paid no attention to her older brother. She simply kept walking. "Ooh. That's harsh." The werewolf chuckled.

The middle Russo now found herself standing before The Crystals of Justice. The room's lighting tinted blue from the coloration of the radiating crystals. "Alex Russo." The voice of the crystals echoed. "We've been waiting for your arrival." Alex had no intentions of making small talk. True normally she would love a little banter here and there, but not this time. This was too serious. The middle Russo, with the blue light shining on her face, wasted little time in running towards the center crystal and jamming her wand's tip right into the solid rock. "What.. Are you doing?" the crystal's voice emitted as their sapphire glow began to flicker.

The blue light flashed like a strobe light. It became hard for the new vampire to hold onto her wand. The power rushing into it was so strong it was testing her grip. Alex refused to let go. It was either hold on and become the most powerful wizard alive.. Or let go and have no powers at all. Sure she hadn't fully thought her plan through, true Alex Russo fashion. But, she would not let go. No matter how rough it got. Her grip only tightened, as she clenched her teeth and let out a vicious predatory growl with her fangs exposed.

Then all of a sudden the room went pitch black, and the power struggle ended after what felt like hours was over.

Alex emerged from the pitch black room tired and worn down. She fell to the floor as soon as she made it back to the dungeons. "Whoa little wizard. You alright?" Dallas asked at seeing the middle Russo stumble then fall to the damp floor. The baby vampire nodded her head. "Wait a second.." The werewolf said as she slowly walked over to the fallen vampire. "Look at me." Dallas instructed as she bent down next to Alex.

The half wizard forced herself up onto her knees, her hands placed on the wet stone floor to support her weight. "What?" She quizzed groggily.

When Alex's eyes met with Dallas' the werewolf's curiosity shot through the roof. "Why are your eyes blue?" She questioned. The middle Russo's eyes had changed from their natural dark brown color, to a bright baby blue. Her pigmentation was as clear as a crystal.

"Dallas." The vampire said beginning to feel better. Not only better, but stronger and smarter. Every piece of wizard history, spell, and ability was now engraved into her head. She now knows every detail, and how to execute every magical skill. It was safe to say she just became the most powerful being to walk the realms. "..I think it's best we all go our separate ways." She stated as she returned to her feet.

"What about me?" Justin spoke up, hoping he would get out of this place and into a hospital.

"You?" Alex quizzed. "You can rot for a while." She replied emotionless. She was fed up with him, and maybe her keeping him locked away would prevent him from endangering his life any further.

"Why?" The oldest Russo cried.

The middle Russo looked over at her brother. "..For treason." She said as she exited the dungeons.

Alex Russo has her own agenda. She needs to find herself. She needs to train herself to be around people, and generally just get this vampire thing under control. But, you'd be a fool to think that Alex Russo will forget about the woman that turned her into what she is, and provided her with the road map to obtaining the crystal's power. And one day off in the distant future Alex Russo has every intention of finding Demetria Lovato. To do what? That she's unsure of. Maybe kill her. Maybe to settle down with her. Maybe to just chat. Only time will tell what fate has in store for those two. Alex will figure it all out, all in good time.

**...**

**...**

**...**

**THE END**


End file.
